


The Veela Nation

by Beyond_the_sass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Ron Weasley Bashing, Veela Harry Potter, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_the_sass/pseuds/Beyond_the_sass
Summary: The war is over.Female Harry Potter -Odile Potter- is 19 and thriving. But one night, a change never expected or thought possible happens, and suddenly she's a new specie altogether and questions are left unanswered by those already dead.With the help of her soulmate -Male Fleur Delacour- Ansel Delacour, she just might be able to get the happy ending she so hopes for.But failing friendships and jealousy just might get in the way of that. And fast.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So I've had this story in my drafts for a long, long time now and just decided to release it whenever I can.
> 
> Obviously not canon compliant and some select Weasley bashing.
> 
> I rarely write that nowadays except it's to redeem them later on, but like I said, this was quite a while ago and the story is pretty interesting and plots go with the bashing.
> 
> I have some other stories I just might release soon too but I decided to start with this cause... Why not!
> 
> Hope you like it. It's not something I've actually seen soon by authors before, but if you do see something like this somewhere, tell me cause I'm curious too.
> 
> Enjoy!

Great Britain.

A beautiful and flourishing kingdom.

We move deep into its secrets and into the magical world of Britain.

It had finally acquired peace, and it had been for 2 years now. People were happy once more. There was laughter all round, peace, smiles and love.

And it was thanks to someone, a lady who was once known as the girl who lived.

Her name, was Odile Fleur Potter.

Now the woman who conquered.

At 19, she had blossomed into a beautiful, strong and independent woman.

But, things were not all that good for her.

After the war, she spent 2 months recovering from all the excess magic and injuries she suffered and was exposed to. She spent her recovery time in America to be precise.

During that time, she learnt some things she was never able to, like bicycle ringing, horse riding, using little technologies and so on.

Before she left, she heard Fred was in a coma and they didn’t now when he’d recover.

She'd been absolutely guilty at the time, but soon heard news that he had awoken and would be out of the hospital in no time.

She sent a get well soon letter to him.

She kept in touch with the twins, Ginny, molly, Arthur, Neville and Luna.

  
The ones that hurt her the most were her 2 best friends. Hermione and Ron.

  
Odile sent them letters at least twice a week but they didn’t reply her. She thought something was wrong but Molly sent her a letter reassuring her that they were fine, just trying to recover once more.

  
When she returned, the family had been shocked at just how changed and lighter she looked.

  
Her usually pale skin, while still pale, had added some blush. Her sparkling emerald eyes which had always been different from her mom’s jade was sparkling as ever. She had added some inches to her previous height of 5’5 and now, she was 5’7. Her dead locks of midnight black were now much curlier and fell in waves to her mid back.

  
People complimented how beautiful she was, especially when she stopped using her glasses as well.

  
She never noticed the jealous looks Hermione gave her when Ron stared cross eyed at her, nor the looks Ginny gave her for ‘having it all easy'.

  
Slowly, things began getting back to normal.

  
Hogwarts was rebuilt. Odile spent more time with Remus, Tonks and her godson Teddy.

Hermione went to the ministry and immediately did her NEWTS after having read seriously for it.

Ron, the lazy one decided not to, and using his fame as one of the Hogwarts war heroes, begged Kingsley, the new minister to give him a chance to go for Auror training.

  
Kingsley relented finally when Odile begged to give him a chance. He didn’t last 3 months out of the 1 year training before he was kicked out for being utterly lazy and whiny.

At this time as well, Hermione had started dating Ron.

  
As for Ginny, when Odile found out her father had once bought some shares in the holy head harpies, she hooked Ginny up and she soon became a reserve seeker.

  
Soon enough, news passed that Neville and Luna were engaged. Odile was the maid of honor making Ginny jealous and Seamus was Neville’s best man.

  
After the wedding, Odile decided to really check her family in gringotts. She found out that, even if her family wasn’t an Ancient and Noble House, they had existed even more than some so called Ancient and Noble Houses, having descended from both the Peverells and Gryffindors but since they weren’t part of the sacred 28, they weren’t regarded as Ancient and Noble.

  
The Potters had money as well as a manor in England, Wales and a cute cottage house in France.

The house in Godric’s hollow was now a national monument that people went to, to pay homage to the Potters. The ministry renovated it and added a statue of the Potter family there, with baby Odile in the arms of her mother and James smiling at both of them. They had also recently added a statue of her in the ministry atrium as well, with Dumbledore.

  
The manor in Wales had been partially destroyed as that was where Death Eaters had killed her grandparents.

  
She decided to renovate and in less than 6 months, it was beautiful and ready for living in.

  
She immediately moved there, for she had been staying at the Burrow and hadn’t felt that comfortable there, though the twins had moved out as well with their fiancées.

Only Ron, Ginny, Hermione and her lived there. Hermione because she had decided not to look for her parents. Odile silently felt disappointed. She had parents and she was treating them like utter trash.

  
The manor was beautiful and she made sure it kept its old structure as well.

During the time of the renovation, Luna found out she was pregnant and they decided they wanted Odile as their child’s godmother. She happily accepted. She loved children.

* * *

The new year began and Hermione who had been fighting for a job in the ministry finally found one thanks to Arthur, as an intern in the department of control of underage magic.

She had been disappointed, but strove to build and start from somewhere. She had her eyes set on the minister seat.

  
Odile had sued the Dursleys for money theft too.

She later found out that Dumbledore had been sending £1000 pounds a month to the Dursleys ever since she had been a baby to take care of her. They were fined to pay her over £140,000. They had only paid £74,000 and now she basically owned the Dursleys.

Vernon was now a janitor to pay for the stolen money and Petunia had tried her hand at baby sitting. Though screaming at children made parents angry and she moved to working at a grocery while Dudley had dropped out of school and was in a gang.

She allowed them stay at Number 4 though after buying the house as hers. She saw everything that happened to them as sweet revenge.

Ron had finally decided for a post in the ministry as a night guard. He felt it was similar to being an Auror. Whatever floated his boat.

  
Odile though, spent her time relaxing in her manor and getting her masters in DADA and taking care of herself as well.

  
Ginny though, was causing trouble in the Holyhead harpies. While Odile had shares there, her father had first had shares in Puddlemere, but Remus said her mother forced him into buying shares in Holyhead as well so he wouldn’t look like a sexist. It was hilarious.

  
18 year old Odile was gradually getting past the war bit by bit. She still had the occasional nightmare but she was using Occlumency she was learning to block them bit by bit.

  
Getting engaged or married wasn’t a shocker anymore. Seamus got Lavender pregnant early and got engaged immediately to his girlfriend of 2 years. Dean was seeing Parvati Patil. Fred and George were now married to Angelina and Alicia. Luna was 5 months pregnant. Percy was also married to Audrey.

Things were getting better. But for Odile, she was a bit depressed that people were finding their other half and she hadn’t. Hermione had told her not to think too much on it and focus on herself instead.

* * *

Months after, she finished her Masters in DADA. She was occasionally invited at least twice a month or 2, to have a special DADA class with the students of Hogwarts.

  
Ginny’s contract with the Holyhead harpies got terminated as she kept on destroying their reputation, Ron had gotten his first query at his job for his continuous sleeping on duty.

  
More months passed, April came and Luna gave birth to a beautiful baby boy they named Frank Neville Longbottom. He was all Neville except for his blue grey eyes that were Luna’s.

  
Things continued to go smoothly and July came and passed as well as Odile’s 19th birthday and soon August blew in as well as Ron getting fired from his job after his 3rd query.

Though, that is where our story behind incidentally.

* * *

THE BURROW

“I can’t believe you got yourself fired Ronald Weasley! What were you thinking? And close to the Christmas season as well!”

  
Mrs. Weasley bellowed at her youngest son while he shifted.

  
“B-but mum, its still August…”

  
“MIDDLE OF AUGUST YOUNG MAN!”

  
She screamed and Odile winced at the shout. She had decided to visit the Weasley family today after getting back from Hogwarts from her monthly special visit to teach the students.

  
She hadn’t exactly expected to find her best friend being attacked verbally by his mother for loosing his job.

  
Of course she had expected it. She would never tell him, nor say it out loud, but Ronald Weasley was the laziest human she’d ever had the opportunity to meet, and that meant a lot. Her cousin was Dudley after all.

  
“Of all the most irresponsible things you’ve done!!”

  
“Molly dear, please calm down…”  
Arthur tried to nullify her anger but she wasn’t having any of it.

  
“Don’t tell me what to do Arthur! He is befouling the name Weasley!---”

  
Odile inwardly sighed. One thing she knew, Molly always blew things to proportions most times. She wouldn’t even listen to Arthur. Odile felt bad for him.

  
“---Of course you’ll have to forgive him for this Odile dear…” 

  
Huh?

  
Odile tuned back to listen to them.

  
“Um, yeah sure.”

  
Molly beamed and patted her cheek before bustling into the kitchen.

  
“Now, let me just make something to eat for dinner, why don’t out get cozy with Ron? Maybe you could impact something into that seemingly dead brain of his."

  
Odile rolled her eyes as she sat down in a soft comfortable sofa. She didn’t know why, but Odile always thought Molly was still trying to play match maker with the both of them. Even now that Ron and Hermione were together!

  
“Seriously Odile, it wasn’t even my fault this time! I’m so sure it was that bitch of a secretary! She’s had it in for me I know it! I mean, she left this basket of delicious chocolate muffins on my desk for ‘good luck’ and 20 minutes after I ate them, I fell asleep!”

  
He spoke exasperatedly and Odile snorted.

  
Of course she’d heard about this so called secretary from Seamus who worked in the ministry in the Explosives Unit Department.

The girl was Seamus’s cousin and apparently Ron had been flirting with and trying to get into her pants. He’d been making her stay in the ministry annoying since he started there and she was tired of it.

  
She wouldn’t blame the girl for what she felt but she needed to tell Seamus just what his cousin had done.

  
Before she could open her mouth to console her best friend, the floo connection was used and an irate Hermione came through.

  
How did Odile know she was irate? Easy.

First her bushy hair was standing at its ends.

It also seems she’d just gotten back from her job as she wore her suit pants, a white button up shirt flying out and a pair of 3 inch heel... and she was staring right at Ron.

  
“RONALD WEASLEY! Why am I hearing from that blonde bimbo secretary that you’ve 'finally' been fired??”

  
She bellowed out as she walked up to him and Ron sighed and pouted as Hermione went into him, telling him how irresponsible he was.

  
Sometimes, Odile wondered just how it was possible that Ron and Hermione were together. Of course she knew they had some kind of feelings for each other back at Hogwarts, but now even more than ever, Hermione seemed to act like Ron’s mother! It was just so uncanny. Maybe except for the Weasley red hair and large bosom of Molly Weasley.

  
But, Odile sighed, at least they had each other. Odile had a long history of romance but they all had failed.

  
When she 13, she'd had a crush on Oliver Wood, her quidditch captain, but it just wouldn’t work, especially since he was 17 and graduating that year. Then when she 14, she had a crush on the most beautiful boy she’d ever seen. He had beautiful silver blonde hair that fell past his shoulders and were very straight. His eyes were a beautiful violet blue his skin was golden. But his ears were what caught her attention the most. They were elfin. She immediately knew, this was a veela!

  
He was 17, and his name was Ansel Delacour.

  
Veelas were adored in the wizarding world.

They were once Elder elves but they evolved into something even more graceful. They could use both wizarding magic and veela magic as well. Even Voldemort had been wary and slightly respectful of them.

  
They had their own hierarchy and their own realm where they lived. It was rumored to be a beautiful place. They had only 4 settlements/realms apparently.

  
One in America, one in France, one somewhere in Africa and the last in Australia.

  
Veelas were also quite plenty, though not as much as non magicals. In each realm though, there was at least 5 million.

  
There had been another veela who had come along for the tournament as well. His younger sister. Odile heard her name was Gabrielle. She had been 9 at the time.

  
She first spoke to him the night she was shockingly chosen. When they shook hands, it was electrifying, like a connection. He seemed confused and wary and she immediately felt bad. They never really had the time to speak anymore and when the Yule ball dance came up, she was gathering the courage to ask him when she heard that he was going with Li Su, a 6th year Ravenclaw girl.

  
She ended up going with Dean Thomas who asked her.

  
One thing about veelas though, was they had a charm that drew people to them. It was like a seducing aura. The eyes of the person would be glazed when in very close proximity of them, but it could be blocked when learnt.

  
Basically, Ansel didn’t enjoy his time with Su Li as she only stared at him with glazed eyes and drool by her mouth. Odile felt embarrassed for her. But what shook her was that she never ever felt the veela charm around him.

  
But then Voldemort came back, and poor Cedric Diggory got into a coma.

  
The next time she had a crush again was when she decided to try getting over Ansel, her 5th year. With Cedric Diggory who had gotten better. They became closer due to being at the graveyard together and he’d broken it off with Cho.

  
They went on a few dates and got together. It only lasted 3 months though before he went back to Cho. And she never had time for romance after it all.

  
So, in a way, Hermione and Ron had it even better than she did anyways.

  
“—ile! Odile! Are you even listening?!”

  
Hermione cut her off her musings, glaring at her. Odile smiled sheepishly and Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

  
“Seriously Odile, I was just talking about Hogwarts. How was it?”

  
Odile smiled. This kind of conversation she loved.

  
“It was really nice, being back again y'know… DADA is also improving too! I thought the kids introduction to casting the patronus charm, the 3rd through 7th year I mean, then I thought the 1st and 2nd years a very nice pranking spell that was also good for dueling. Hagrid says hi by the way. Also, it seem professor Sprout will soon be retiring."

  
Hermione gasped while Ron shrugged.

  
“Meh, she was pretty old anyways.”

  
Hermione turned her glare to him once more and slapped him on his hand.

  
“Well so is McGonagall but you don’t see her stepping down as Headmistress do you?! Anyways, Odile is she okay?”

  
“Ow yeah she is, but her daughter apparently had a baby and it was a bit hard on her body so she wants to go stay with her and its in Romania, so… she can’t stay. On the plus side, they’ll be hiring Neville to take over for her!”

  
Ron snorted while Hermione had an odd look on her face.

  
“Neville?! Ha! Who would have thought! Well good on him!”

  
Ron spoke and Hermione shook her head.

  
“Is he that good?”

  
She asked unconvinced.

  
Odile raised an eyebrow which made Hermione blush.

  
“Of course he is! He even apprenticed under Sprout for his Masters in Herbology. I’m sure they’ll love him anyways.”

  
The conversation ended when Molly bustled them to the dining to go eat. Ginny came halfway through, eliciting a glare from Molly.

  
“Hey Gin, how was work with the twins?”  
Odile asked and Ginny smiled as she sat down to get herself some food.

  
“It wasn’t that bad this time. No prank was pulled on me thankfully. Its like I’m gaining some reflexes on that.” She spoke humored and Odile chuckled. Ginny then spoke up again.

  
“Though, I’m sure my day wasn’t as interesting as Ronald here. Heard you got fired”

  
Ron glared menacingly at her.

  
“Well you got your contract cancelled with the Holyheads didn’t you?!"

  
“Wasn't that after you got removed from Auror training ey?!”

  
Molly then cut in.

  
“Stop it you two! Anyways, Odile, Hermione, I’ve cleaned up Percy and the twin’s room. You could each sleep in any.”

  
Odile smiled in thanks and continued her eating.

  
Honestly, no matter how crazy the Weasley family was, they were still the family she had and was fond of.

* * *

That night, as Odile went to bed, she had no idea her tomorrow was going to change.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transformation takes place, leaving everyone reeling... And, is that jealousy?

Morning soon came and Odile woke up. She groaned as she immediately felt pain all over her body. But then she remembered her dream that night.

It was like nothing she’d ever seen before. In the dream, she saw ANSEL!! And he was calling out to her, beckoning her over. And when she went to him, he spoke.

‘Give me your heart'

And she woke up.

Whatever the hell that was, she had no idea, but she really liked it.

Standing up, she groaned once more, wherever had this pain come from?!

She picked her toiletries and headed to the bathroom the siblings used. She immediately did her routine and dressed in a pair of her ash Capris jeans and a white tank top.

What baffled her though was the top was so damn tight that it made her boobs look huge!

Wait… or rather yet, they were huge!! She grabbed them and realized they seemed to have grown at least an extra cup! The jeans were also extra tight, and smaller, like she grew some inches more.

Feeling slightly hysterical, she ran down the stairs into the living room where everyone was.

“You guys! I think something is really wrong with me! Even my clothes aren’t fitting anymore! I mean they’re—”

She cut herself off as she saw the whole table staring at her, with different emotions.

Arthur was looking at her in awe, Molly in shock, Ginny and Hermione though with a strong amount of envy that scared her. Ron though was what utterly freaked her out. He stared at her with eyes filled with lust. 

“Um, guys…what’s wrong?”

Ginny broke out of her early shock and spoke up hesitantly.

“Um, Odile… h-have you seen yourself this morning??”

Confused, Odile brought out her wand and summoned a full body mirror to herself. Her first notice was how much easier it was to do that, and then she saw her reflection and gasped in shock.

A stranger stared back at her.

First, her height of 5’7 was now 5’10. Her beautiful wavy black mid shoulder length hair now fell past her waist in soft gentle waves and were as dark as shadows. Her skin was a milky gold that shone and reflected the morning light, and it has a glow. Her eyes were even a more vivid emerald green than ever, shining and glittering, her lips were full and perky and a pink color, her nose, straight and perfect. Her C size chest were now a D size and full that she was so sure why her bra couldn’t enter this morning.

She also understood why Ron had been staring lecherously at her. Her waist was even more feminine and her butt… she moved her hands towards it and her eyes bugged out. Her ass had definitely grown in size!

What the hell!

She felt way too perfect to be real!

She vanished the mirror and turned to stare at the others.

“Please, tell me I’m dreaming.”

“Obviously you’re not! It’s actually like you’ve been cursed or something!”

Hermione breathed out hotly as she stared at Odile up and down.

“More like or something…” Ron muttered wistfully and Hermione immediately turned to glare at him.

“We have to get you to St Mungo’s Odile! Something might be wrong with you!”

Odile shook her head   
“No, there’s no way I’m going to St Mungo’s Hermione.”

“But this could be some sort of spell damage! You aren’t even this beautiful in the first place, its superficial!”

Hermione shouted back at her and Odile had to cover the look of hurt on her face and hardened her resolve.

“No, I’m not… I’d rather go to Madam Pomfrey instead.”  
Odile spoke resolutely and gave no room for argument. Molly then spoke up for the first time that morning.

“I guess that will be acceptable dear… why don’t you let Hermione go with you, I’m sure Ginny has to be at the twins' shop. It’d be open by now.”

Ginny opened her mouth.  
“But mum—” she started whining but stopped at the glare that appeared on her mum’s face.

“Can I go?”

“No!” Hermione

“Of course dear for moral support” Molly

“I guess” Odile.

Ron turned a smug face towards a disgruntled Hermione.  
“I guess majority carries the vote ‘Mione.”

She glared at him as he used the floo directly to the infirmary. Hermione got in next and Odile sighed before stepping through.

She gracefully entered the infirmary which shocked her because she always stumbled out, or occasionally fell out. It was like she’d turned graceful as well. She saw Hermione staring at her oddly before she turned away and Odile breathed out a sigh of relief.

Madam Pomfrey stepped out from her inner room and began staring at the trio when she saw Ron.

“Now what have you three done? I shouldn’t even be surprised anymore! Just because you’ve graduated Hogwarts doesn’t mean you haven’t stopped causing chaos every—”  
She stopped her ranting when she caught sight of Odile who awkwardly waved at her.

“Um, hi Madam Pomfrey…”  
Pomfrey immediately led her to a bed and forced her to lie down as she began waving her wand over her, her face becoming even more pale as she continued.

Hermione smirked triumphantly.  
“I was right wasn’t I Madam Pomfrey? Odile here is suffering from a magical curse?”

Odile sighed.  
“Oh lighten up Hermione, it could be some charm or something. Maybe like the muggle cartoon Cinderella. Maybe this transformation is just for some hours or something.”

“Then why wasn’t it used on me?! You are the twins' investors, I’m sure they’d have used the prank on me instead.”  
Hermione spoke and Odile thought she felt some underlying feeling from those words… like, envy. No! That’s wasn’t even possible, maybe all this was getting to her. Odile felt sure in fact that Hermione was finding this funny.

Pomfrey broke out of her musings and spoke up.  
“I’m afraid this isn’t one sort of charm or spell Miss Potter.”

“Aha! It’s some kind of curse isn’t t?”

“No Miss Granger… anyways, I should have told you this ever since you arrived at Hogwarts Miss Potter, but Dumbledore, bless his soul, told me not to. Honestly that man, look what he’s caused now!”

Odile frowned and sat up confused. Even Ron who had been awkwardly trying not to stare at her too much was curious.

“What do you mean? What should he have told me?”

Pomfrey sighed.

“You see Miss Potter, I don’t have the full story, and I’m sure neither does Dumbledore, but when you first came to me in your first year, I checked on you for any unknown magic. I found 2. The first one was the one that came with your scar, which is gone now thankfully, the second one though, was one that seemed like a seal that was cast on you to block something. I was confused at first of course and so when you left, I went to meet Dumbledore and he told me, that when you were little, your parents told him you were a Veela but that magical side of you was sealed with Veela magic. He said they never explained how you were theirs or what happened. But yes, you are a Veela.”

There was a second of silence before all hell broke loose.

Hermione bellowed out.

“VEELA?! But she doesn’t even have their ears!”

Pomfrey raised an eyebrow before tucking part of Odile's hair from her ear to reveal something. Ron and Hermione gasped and Pomfrey handed Odile a small mirror and she stared at her beautiful elfin like ears. She also stared at her face and gasped.

“Now I realize where I’ve seen something so similar! Remember Ansel?!”

Hermione’s face broke into an adoring smile and her eyes glazed while Ron glared into nothing, envy feeling his eyes at the mention of the name.

“Of course I remember him! But yes you’re right. But this doesn’t even explain anything. How are you even a Veela?? Were you adopted? How did the Potters get in touch with Veelas? How did they even get away with adopting a Veela?? Did Sirius and Remus know about this?? So many questions and so little answers!”

Hermione babbled as she walked back and fort.

Odile quickly thanked Pomfrey and sat up before she spoke up.

“There’s only one way to know though right? I think a visit to the Lupins is in order”

The 3 nodded and used the infirmary floo to the Lupins house.

* * *

It was number 12, grimmauld place.

When Sirius died, he left his vault and houses to Odile and a sum of 50,000 galleons to Remus. Before Remus was told though, Odile quickly told the goblins to will him the grimmauld house as well.

It had changed over the years of the war. Homely and not dark and dusty. Kreacher had also moved to work at Hogwarts as well. They’d also removed the Fidelius on the house now.

“Tonks! You home??”  
Odile shouted in her bell like voice which creeped her out. It was like she’d undergone a lot of transformation and she was no longer herself.

She heard a baby like squeal and another voice.

“Yeah Odile! In the living room!”  
Odile moved towards the place the voice was coming from, Ron and Hermione behind her and she found a scattered living room with an hyper active Teddy running around and a tired looking Tonks on the floor.

”What’s going on here?”   
Odile asked amused.

“Your godson doesn’t want to have his afternoon nap that’s what!”  
Tonks turned to her direction and gasped out, making Odile blush. 2 years old Teddy turned as well, noticed no difference with his godmother and ran towards her.

“Dilly! Dilly! Dilly!”

She smiled and picked him up, twirling him around as he laughed his child like laughter.  
“I’ll put him to bed, why don’t you listen as Hermione and Ron explain all that’s happened”

She went to Teddy’s room and washed him, placed him in bed and sang his favorite lullaby. A good thing her voice had turned extra lovely as well. He fell asleep in no time and Odile went back to the living room, just in time to see Hermione finishing the story. Remus was also back and listening to the story captivatingly. 

“I must say… I find this hard to believe.”  
Remus forced out and Odile smiled.

“Well now you won’t.”  
Everyone turned and stared at her. The lust returning to Ron's eyes.

Remus stared at her in awe and a huge amount of shock.

“Well! This is certainly shocking…”  
Odile flopped down on a sofa and made it seem graceful.

“Do you know anything about this?”  
Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead in thought.

“Odile, the thing is, during the war, I wasn’t always around. I was sent on missions to werewolf packs to find if I could bring some to our sides. But when I did get back, your mother was pregnant. One thing I did know was that, your parents were having a bit of difficulty having kids right from the start, and you were like a miracle in the dark times for them… I wasn’t told how it happened, if they used some potions or anything… maybe Sirius even knew, but I’m sorry Odile, I have no idea. And I know Veela children are born from Veela parents and not like muggleborns.”

Odile sighed pitifully and buried her head into her hands, her curls falling around her like a dark beautiful halo.

“So no one knows exactly how I was born a Veela”

Tonks smiled reassuringly at her.  
“Don’t worry Odile… I’m sure we’ll figure something out sooner than later”

Ron, Hermione and Odile decided to stay over for lunch, talking and discussing about all sorts of things but mainly about all they knew on Veelas. Hermione promised to check at the ministry if they were obscure magics that could change one into a magical creature.

Odile was still baffled at how Hermione still believed what happened to her was a curse. She sighed.

After the war, she’d believed that she’d be normal. Of course she also knew her fame would haunt her for the rest of her life, but she honestly believed she could have braved it…

But now, she magically became a Veela. Either born or through some obscure magics!  
She was different all over again! And it seemed permanent.

Tears fell from Odile's eyes as she made the realization.

Looking around the room as Hermione and Ron argued once more and Tonks and Remus shared love filled glances.

She really was alone wasn’t she?

She stood up shakily and stumbled towards the floo.

The others immediately noticed her and frowned.

“Odile? Are you okay?”  
Tonks asked softly.

“I-I need to be alone right now. I need to… think…”

Hermione frowned and stood up, concern shining in her eyes.

“Odile… you shouldn’t be alone… what if—”

“No Hermione… I really need to be alone. I’ll come over to the burrow later… please…”

She immediately went to the floo and shouted out

“Potter manor”

And she disappeared in a swirl of green flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens that affects Odile, forever.
> 
> But is everyone happy about that??

Odile spent her afternoon in the Potter gardens, just lying on the grass and staring at the beautiful blue skies. 

  
She tried to forget what had happened to her.  
Yesterday, at this time, she was in Hogwarts, smiling at the students and reminiscing her own days at school. While not as safe as it was now, she had still considered Hogwarts her true home.

  
Even though now she had Potter manor, she still felt alone in its big halls. It was a 3 story manor, built in the late 1800s when her family got a huge fortune and decided to build themselves a manor. The Potter family at the time was abundance almost rivaling the Weasleys and the Bones family in number, she’d once read.

  
She had no idea how many hours she spent just lying in the wonderful grass of her home but soon enough, evening came and Odile gracefully sat up, staring into the ever green forest that lay some feet away from the manor. The mini quidditch field standing close to it.

  
Odile went back into the manor to look for what to wear, deciding on some of the clothes she preferred to wear when she was feeling particularly comfy, as they used to be quite large on her.

  
She decided on a pair of snug green fitted Cardigan and black leggings with brown knee length ugg boots.

  
Her house elf Blipy made her a nice evening dinner which she slowly ate, dreading her visit to the Burrow.

* * *

Soon she was done, she went over to the floo and shouted out her destination and found herself in the family’s living room.

The noise was quite loud, like an argument was taking place. Odile heard some familiar but also strange voices as well.

  
She turned towards the twins who were staring at her in awe and they both raised their thumbs at her and she smiled. At least she could always count on the duo.

“Odile! You’re here! I thought you’d still be on your way! Are you alright?! Hermione and Ron explained how you wanted to be alone but that’s not so good”  
Molly spoke up, coming close to her and berating her. Odile though wasn’t looking at her, she was looking else where, searching for something.

She finally caught sight of what she was looking for. Next to a tall, 6’2, shoulder length red haired with a tooth earring in one ear and whispering to someone.

A someone who immediately took her breathe away. His silver blonde waist length straight hair in a light knot.

He whispered something to Bill -the red haired- and turned to stare at Odile.

Something immediately clicked and the 2 only had eyes for each other.

She didn’t know how, but he was suddenly in front of her. He was quite tall. At least 6’4.  
He cupped her face in his hands and whispered in a beautiful voice that entranced her.

“Give me your heart…”  
She didn’t know how, but she just knew what to say next.

“And give yours to me”

As soon as she muttered it, she felt something burst out of her from behind. Not painful but excitingly. Something as well busted out from his back. 

It was a beautiful bright white angelic pair of feathered wings. They shone so bright and were very huge, towering even his own 6’4 with at least an extra 4 inches. It didn’t seem to also weigh him down.

A bright golden bubbled encircled them and began to glow brighter and more brighter that the other witnesses had to turn away from the beautiful sight in front of them.

The couple in the bubble began moving their heads closer and closer, till their soft lips pressed against each others and sealed their now everlasting bond.

The glow died down and the bubble disappeared.

Odile slowly fluttered her eyes open, staring through her very long and black lashes to see a grinning Ansel. Her heart fluttered.

Ansel was immediately attacked by a red head.

“Ah! So you were right after all!”  
Bill laughed out, clapping Ansel on the back congratulatory. Ansel chuckled at Bill’s antics while Odile still tried to calm herself from all that had just happened.

She stared around the room at the others' reactions.

The twins were staring in confusion, Ron in anger, Hermione in awe and something else beneath that, Ginny in jealousy. Odile understood as Ginny also had a crush on him while they were all still in school.

Molly was boiling in outrage and shock and Arthur only smiled.

“WILL SOMEONE TELL ME JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! WILLIAM WEASLEY! WHAT CAME OVER YOUR DEAR FRIEND TO KISS POOR ODILE LIKE THAT?! SHE WAS JUST HARRASSED IN YOUR PRESENCE AND YOU CONGRATULATE THE FELLOW LIKE—”  
Molly screamed out at Bill who sighed. He motioned Ansel who nodded and walked towards Odile, softly grabbing her hand and leading her outside from the screaming match between mother and son.

  
They walked a bit till they reached a large tree. The moon was already out and the evening was glowing beautifully against their skin.

Ansel turned to Odile, intertwining their hands together and he smiled, almost in awe.

“I never believed this would happen this week… and look at me, holding the most precious thing in my life”  
He whispered as he stared at their hands.  
Odile's heart fluttered and she looked at him confused.

“A-Ansel? I’m sorry, but all this is still shocking to me… I basically found out I was a Veela today, I don’t know if I was cursed or born and i—”

“Born”

“Huh?”

“You were born princess… there is no such curse, charm or spell whether Veela like or wizard like to change someone into a Veela. That means you were born a Veela”

Odile squashed the blush that was about building up when he called her princess and sighed in relief. At least she could smugly tell Hermione that she wasn’t cursed.

“Okay… first question answered… now, what happened in there? Why were you at the Weasley house and also, why did I dream of you last night?”

Ansel smiled, his pearl white teeth glistening in the moon light.

“Calm down Odile. First of all, I also had a dream as well while I was at home. I saw you say to me

‘Give your heart to me'

You were different than I’d last seen you and thought it must have been some spell cast on you that ran out of magic, and so when I woke up this morning, I wasted no time coming to England and explaining to Bill what happened and if he could direct me over. That’s how I found myself in the Burrow.  
What happened in there, was the veela bond. A bond between two souls who are meant to be with each other forever, as one.”

Odile's gasped in shock.

She was mated to her crush?!

What are the odds.

She then asked him an important question.

“So, we’re like t-together?”

She asked unsurely and he smiled, pressing his lips to hers for a few seconds before separating.

“Together”

She smiled at him and in that moment, she felt herself beginning to heal from past sadness and heartaches and immediately launched herself in his arms.

He hugged her back just as eagerly and sighed.

“Now I know why I felt confused the day I met you…”

“Hm?”

“You might have noticed, but I held your gaze for more than a few seconds. Something was so familiar about you that drew you in, and when we shook hands, I felt some magic ignite. I was always so confused but now I know why. Whatever magic was used to hide your veela self was powerful enough to cover our bond after you reached the age of 18. That tells me it was veela magic.”

Odile nodded into his steadily beating chest before remembering something and stopped hugging him, stepping back and staring at his huge wings in awe.

Looking right at it, she realized just how huge and mighty they looked. On the right wing, there was a golden coat of arms as large as a quaffle. It glistened like it was liquid. He noticed where she was staring and smiled.

“That’s just my family coat of arms”

“Your wings are beautiful”

She breathed out and he smiled and winked.

“You should see yours…” he spoke out softly and she gasped in shock and turned her neck to stare at a pair of majestic and giant white wings protruding from her back. They were at least 2 inches smaller than Ansel’s but just as majestic. It had the same coat of arms of Ansel’s in liquid gold on the right wing and she turned to stare at him. He replied.

“You’re my bonded. You’ll carry my coat of arms because of that.”

She smiled and nodded before carefully petting the feathers.

“Does that happen to other soulmates?”  
She asked curiously, her hands dragging along the super soft feathers and a smile playing on her lips as she did so.

“No. Just, more or less the royals. You’ll have to come visit my realm with me… if you’re up to it of course.”

He asked hopefully. Odile’s eyes widened. Of course she’d love to. The Veela realm was said to be as beautiful as Avalon was once described to be.

The myth was that, Avalon had divided into 4 separate realms and became the home of the Veela race, settling in the 4 places they now existed now; France in the continent of Europe, America, Africa and Australia. In 4 continents.

Of course no one knows the true story except the Veelas.

She beamed at him and nodded.  
“Of course I’d love to!”

He laughed happily and carried her, twirling her around in happiness and she squealed into the darkness.

She’d never felt this happy in her lifetime.

Even when she found out about magic.

He carefully dropped her and gave her a kiss.

“Great! But first I’d be returning to France this night and to my realm to explain to my parents exactly why I ran out of the house this morning without acknowledging them and flew out like a deranged mad man.”

Odile gasped and Ansel laughed out.

“You didn’t!”

“I’m afraid I did just that princess, but don’t worry, they won’t even hold it against you…”

“But what about you?!”

“Neither will they hold it against me when I explain the reason… I’ll come over in 2 days time to see you and discuss more, it seems the day has now completely gone.”

She nodded and let out a yawn.

“I should let you sleep now, more for your sake than that of those creepy redheads and a bushy brunette staring at us from the Burrow.”

Ansel spoke amusedly and Odile turned, confused to where he was staring and gaped. She could see the Weasleys clearly like they were in front of her, but the burrow was over 15 feet away. Wait, how did she walk that far?

It seemed he saw the confusion in her body language because he spoke up again.

“Veelas have good eye sight as well. It helps a lot.”

She nodded, and hand in hand they walked back into the Burrow -not before he thought her how to will back in her wings though, it took a while but it was durable- the red heads quickly disappearing from the window side completely.

The 2 chuckled as they entered through the back door. Bill was chuckling and nodding at something his father had said and the twins were looking at Ron and Hermione weirdly.

Ginny though looked up when they entered, staring forlornly at the both of them.

Molly turned from the hot kettle she’d just carried from the stove.

Bill smirked.

“Done with your ‘talk’?”

Odile blushed and Ansel smirked.

“For a while…”

Molly moved forward.

“Well um, Ansel dear, Bill explained all that happened and now I’m quite embarrassed at how I took it. Of course I had my reasons, seeing as dear Ronald had –“

“Ahem!”

Bill learned his throat and Molly looked chastised.

“Well will you be staying for tea?”

Ansel raised an eyebrow before turning to Bill who shrugged.

Ansel sighed and shook his head.

“Thank you for the kind offer Madame Weasley, but I really must be leaving now to speak with my parents on this, very good news.”

He turned and smiled at Odile who smiled back and he squeezed her hand affectionately. The twins made fake choking noises and Odile rolled her eyes, smiling at the duos antics.

“Well, I must bid you all a farewell.”

Turning to Odile, he spoke up, holding her hands.

“I’ll be back in 2 days, I’ll meet you here and—”

“Potter manor. Potter manor instead.”  
She hurried out and he nodded.

“Of course princess.”

He placed a kiss on her knuckles and nodded to the Weasleys, smirking at Bill and saying

“Au Revoir”

He disappeared through the floo.

The Weasleys except Bill and Arthur immediately increased their noise once more. Hermione and Ginny demanding to know what happened and all he said. Odile was in no mood to be questioned and just bid them all a good night as well and flooed to Potter manor as well.

* * *

Morning came just as quickly and Odile woke up with a huge smile on her face. She didn’t know why, but she felt this… content in her ever since last night. 

Walking to the bathroom to take her bath, she remembered Ansel said he’d be back the day after tomorrow.

She stepped into the shower and smiled. She’d always thought there was no one out there for her, and now look! She was like practically engaged!

She felt warmth in her heart and beamed. Maybe becoming a Veela wasn’t all that bad.  
But then she frowned remembering the Weasleys. Their reactions were different from others. And the girls were more or less demanding she tell them all that happened and the glow. She didn’t know why but she felt that moment was dear and close to her heart that she just couldn’t tell any of them. She was also sure that if she tried her patronus again it’d be much more powerful.

Stopping the shower and stepping out in all her nude glory, she walked into the room and over to the mirror and staring at herself.  
Okay, maybe this Veela thing really wasn’t that bad!

Her body glistened in the morning sun as water ran down it, glowing like the sun. She looked great. And now she couldn’t blame dear Ron for staring at her like he had. Even if it had been slightly disturbing.

As she put on a pair of her Weasley sweater which she enlarged to fit her though she knew she had to be fast before it shrunk back to normal.

She then wore her elastic black leggings and her boot from last night.

She had a lot to plan.

First, she had to get new clothes. Like a new wardrobe! She somehow felt a bit giddy at the thought. She really never went clothes shopping except the time she spent in America.

She also called Blipy to pack some of the clothes that she wouldn’t miss and give it to people who actually needed them. She then ate her breakfast and was then out the floo to the leaky cauldron.

As soon as she stepped out. The whole bar quietened and stared at her.

She cursed underneath her breath for not remembering what chaos she might cause like this.

She put on a smile and walked past them and in no time, the majority of the males males and some females included began shouting, vying for her attention while the rest of the female population, watched in envy and some just stared in open awe and shock.

She quickly rushed out and into the alley, where people still gawked at her, and quickly rushed to gringotts, withdrawing 500 galleons and also changing some money into £2000 for anything muggle that caught her fancy when she ventured into the muggle world.

She then went to Madam Malkin who stopped and stared at her for a second and told her about getting some robes. She also decided to get some materials as well incase she needed them.

Madam Malkin promised to have them done before the afternoon.

She left there 350 galleons poorer.

Odile also decided to go to Flourish and Blotts to get a book on Veelas.

She was one now and she needed to know about them, especially about the whole Veela soul mate.

Entering Flourish and deciding to place a glamor on herself, she perused through the bookstore before finally finding a book on Veelas called ‘The Veela Nation.’

She immediately paid for it and ventured into the muggle world to get her under wears, muggle clothing and shoes. She honestly preferred the muggle’s underwear to wizards.  
They had better tastes honestly.

She wasted almost half her money on lingerie, blushing as she thought of Ansel ever seeing her in one.

Odile was finally home after all the shopping. It was after 3 already when she got home. Blipy had prepared her a nice and delicious plate of food.

She then settled to read about the Veela nation.

It talked about how they had evolved from Elder Elves to Veelas. They didn’t keep their long life as their last kin who decided to ascend had left.

But they lived for quite a long time, occasionally close to 200 years and if not more.

It also talked about the Veela soul mate bond and how it was ancient and important to their kind. It was like a wedding vow of ‘Till death do us part and more'.

What made her blush though was how the book talked about the bond.

“After the bond, the Veelas decide to consummate the beautiful moment and---”  
Why didn’t Ansel tell her?? Maybe he thought she’d be weirded out or something.

Odile decided deep down, that when he got back, he’d be in for the best night of his life!

* * *

2 days had passed and she was expecting Ansel today. She’d sent a letter to both the Lupins and the Longbottoms explaining all that had happened. Neville, bless him, supported her and said if she needed anything to come over and Luna spoke about Frank missing his godmother and Odile chuckled. He was just 4 months, he can’t just start feeling something like that consciously! But, magical babies was something she didn’t understand, so maybe there was a difference after all.

She hasn’t gone to see the Weasleys. Mainly because she didn’t want to hear the whining from Ron, or his lecherous staring as well as Ginny’s stares, it wasn’t her fault after all. She also knew Molly would begin saying negative things about Ansel. She snorted. She’d noticed how Molly’s face also glazed over, the woman was something else. 

Hermione would probably question her about a lot of things.

Shaking her head, she stepped out of the shower, cleaning up and putting on a pair of dark red lingerie she’d bought 2 days before.

She blushed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was hot! And she wanted Ansel to notice her!

The more she thought about it, the more she knew it was the bond trying to push them closer. Come on bondie, he isn’t even here yet! She snorted in her mind. 

One thing that also concerned her. She’d told him to come to Potter manor but she’d never invited him, or added wherever he was to her floo network. She only hoped that the bond between them was strong enough.

Blipy popped in and bowed.

“Mistress Odile, your Ansel has arrived!”

She bobbed up and down and Odile's eyes widened. She nodded.

“Please, direct him to me Blipy”

Blipy nodded and popped away and Odile quickly moved to put on her night jacket and tied it around her.

A knock on her door brought her out of her musings and she cleared her throat, rushing to the door, opening it and immediately planting her lips on his.

She couldn’t take it anymore.

She dragged him into the room, his strong arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her long legs around his waist before they stopped the impromptu make out session, both breathing heavily.

“Wow… if this is how you’re going to always welcome me, then I don’t mind.”

He spoke breathlessly and she blushed, her face red and aroused.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the bonding?”

He sighed, an apologetic look on his face.

“I didn’t want you feeling like it was too soon… I was going to wait and—”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“Less talking, more action.”

And she drew him back in as he moved them both towards her bed, their clothes soon vanishing as they laid down, bodies becoming one as she gave him her most dearest virginity.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone beautifully through the windows, birds chirping and trees rustling in the cool morning breeze.

  
Two bodies lay on the bed almost intertwined as one.

  
Odile yawned as she stirred, rubbing her eyes to remove the blurriness and heaviness from it.

  
She yawned once more, feeling lighter than she’d ever been and not knowing why. But as tried moving, she froze as she felt something on her.

  
Freezing for a moment, she looked at her chest and saw a head of silvery blonde burrowed comfortably on her breasts.

  
Her face immediately burned a shade of red. What the hell was she supposed to do now??

  
She’d slept… no, made love with Ansel last night! It was glorious. She gave him her virginity and it was worth it. It had hurt a bit the first time but after a while she had forgotten and they were at it like rabbits. She knew they’d done it a lot.

  
A whole lot!

  
What was she now some sex addict?!

  
It was explained in the book though that Veelas were adept at at anything sensual, so she could understand where her lust had suddenly come from, not forgetting the need to complete the bond as well.

  
“Good morning princess.”

  
A deep seductive voice reverberated around the room slightly startling her as she shook a bit before she looked at her chest, gaining eye contact with beautiful violet blue eyes staring at her with such strong intensity that she blushed and looked away, biting her lip as she laid her head back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

  
He chuckled and raised his upper half so he could stare down at her, his hand moving to cradle her face and whispered.

  
“Don’t tell me you’re regretting last night, are you?”

  
He asked unsure and she snapped her face to his and growled at him.

  
“No! Why would you think that?! I’d never regret anything between us Ansel so never say that!”

  
She spoke quite strongly and he beamed which made her loose her anger and give him a gentle smile as well.

  
“Then I’m glad. It seems I just can’t get enough of you though…”

  
He murmured, moving his mouth and capturing hers, making Odile moan in ecstasy, raising her hand to run it through his hair, enjoying their little morning session. 

  
Yes. She was definitely going to enjoy having the 22 year old as a mate.

* * *

They moved to the elegant bathroom and had a nice hot tub ready for them. 

  
As they settled in it, Odile rested her back against Ansel's chest as they relaxed and got to know the little things about each other.

  
“Were your parents okay with you leaving the other day?"

  
He chuckled which vibrated in his chest and Odile's back.

  
“Oh, my mum was quite concerned for the sanity of her son though my father wasn’t too concerned as he knew it had to be quite serious for me to have acted that way. Anyways once I got back, waited for my mom to stop ranting at me and my sister stop giggling in the background, I explained the reason why I left.”

  
“Ow… well, did they… did they take it well?”  
She asked unsurely. She had been concerned they wouldn’t want their son with some outsider.

  
It seemed Ansel could feel her because he raised his thumb, making circles on her right wrist and she immediately calmed.

  
“Yeah of course they did! Mom has been waiting to meet you. She wants to meet her future daughter in law. I told her you’d be coming over the following week, which was still 5 days away at the time, and she was so ecstatic, she’s been arranging and ordering everyone about to make you feel at home once you get there.”

  
Home. She smiled.

  
“Okay… I just thought she wouldn’t want some foreign tart with her son.”

  
Ansel frowned and wrapped his hands around her waist.

  
“Don’t call yourself that. Besides, I’m pretty sure you might really be French. I mean, look at your name… Odile, Fleur. Why would your British parents give you 2 French names and not honor their English parts?”

  
“Maybe its just a… coincidence?”

  
She asked unsure.

  
“It can’t be… besides, maybe you’d actually find out some things when you’re there…”

  
She hummed in agreement.

  
“Will you tell me about your realm?”

  
“Our realm… and yes. Its really beautiful you’d love it. Witches and Wizards actually have a good idea of the 4 realms but they aren’t really sure and we Veelas aren’t that forthcoming with our secrets.  
The 4 realms once existed as a single entity and was known as Avalon which was over 7000 years ago. Before we were known as Veela, we were Elder Elves. We roamed the earth, sharing it with the witches, wizards, magical creatures and non magicals, but there was a war. The witches and wizards were a lot more than this those times, as well as the Elder Elves but the witches and wizards grew jealous of our magics and the Elves got even more vain and filled with pride that they were ‘gods’. It led to a 100 year old war and a lot of our kinds were killed. The witches and wizards numbers were also drastically reduced. Not knowing what to do, a group of powerful Elves came together and begged the mystical one known as mother magic for a new home, because we knew that, if we stayed back, it was only a matter of time before we either got extinct or the magicals did. Or maybe even both. We were then gifted the mythical Avalon. We were also given the chance to Ascend, as there was a condition of Avalon. We would change over time. About half of our kin decided to Ascend and go home to live with mother magic in her heavenly halls forever while the other half decided to stay and live on in Avalon. A thousand years after, we changed, we also noticed that we lost our immortality but we still aged past the humans. It was only about 2 thousand years ago we settled with the witches and wizards, through a remarkable wizard known as Merlin and a great king of Camelot known as Arthur. We’ve been the same ever since. Growing and aging just the same, so that when our time came, we would as well join our kin to live with mother magic in her heavenly halls, forever.”

  
He finished the story and Odile was speechless. Wow. That was a lot of history than she’d listened to old Binns.

  
“That is something… it seems this world has known a lot of war…”

  
She murmured, remembering the last one she’d been actively involved in. He placed a kiss to her neck in a supporting manner and she smiled, resting against him and enjoying the moment with her bonded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odile finds out more about how she came to be.
> 
> The story isn't as bright as she hoped it would.

The next day, Ansel decided to go meet Bill. Not knowing what to do, she decided to go to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore’s portrait. He might after all know something about what was going on with her.

As she stepped through the floo, she had no idea that her conversation would lead her to her Family Vault in Gringotts.

“Odile. Good to see you again. Also, it seems the rumors I’ve been hearing about you are partially true”  
McGonagall spoke as she stood up and hugged Odile, a confused look on her face as she stared at her former student.

Odile smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

“You should know by now that things always happen to me Minerva.”

McGonagall scoffed.

“I shouldn’t even be surprised anymore. Anyways, I’ll leave you with Dumbledore's portrait. I have a class now, you may leave when you’re free. It was good to see you again.”

“You too.”

As McGonagall left, Odile turned to a sleeping Dumbledore’s portrait. Snape’s wasn’t there thankfully. Possibly bullying students in the Potions Classroom.

“Professor?”

Dumbledore slowly awakened and smiled at his favorite student and protégé.

“Ah! Odile. I see you’ve experienced some changes in the time we last spoke.”

Odile grimaced.

“Yeah. So, apparently, you knew I was a Veela. I need to know how this… is possible.”

Dumbledore sighed, removing his glasses and cleaning them before putting it back on.

“My dear girl, you should know first of all, that I don’t know the full story. It was just months before the Halloween incident. Your parents had decided to confide in me when you were born and I sensed some hidden magics on you. They told me you were actually a Veela, not human. They wouldn’t tell me how it was possible, only that it was true. They said it had to be kept a secret. Obviously at first I thought it had something to do with it being 'the power he knows not' but I wasn’t exactly sure of that dear girl. I’m afraid I don’t know much about this situation.”

He ended, looking apologetically at Odile who sighed.

Everything was for naught, it would seem.

“But…”  
She looked up eagerly as Dumbledore began to speak again.

“Have you tried checking your family vault?”  
He asked her curiously and she shrugged.

“Not particularly, but I’ve been there quite a number of times though. I think I’d know if I spotted something like a letter in the midst of everything in there. They made an inventory after all.”

Dumbledore looked at her amused.  
“Ah, yes. But… not everything is always on inventory. Or have you forgotten about the Lestranges and the Hufflepuff cup?”

Odile's eyes widened at that.

Yes.

It could have definitely been possible that her parents had snuck it in-between or hidden it somewhere.

Or maybe there was nothing anyways… after all, their deaths weren’t planned, so they might not even have written anything pertaining to her heritage.

She sighed.

Well… it was at least worth checking.

Looking back up at the former headmaster, she nodded at him with a small smile.

“Thanks Professor Dumbledore. I’ll probably check it out later this afternoon or something. It was nice seeing you again sir.”

“You as well dear girl. And I do hope you find the answers you seek.”

With a thankful nod, she stepped through the floo and out to Diagon Alley, wrapping an dark velvet maroon blue cloak around her with some gold markings on the neck, the cloak pulled up to cover her head so as to avoid a repeat of what had happened days ago.

But before heading straight to her destination, she decided to order lunch since she had no idea when she’d end up finding any sliver of information.

As she ate, she imagined what would happen to her in 2 days' time.

She would be going to France, to be precise, the Veela Nation, in 2 days time.

Odile was super excited, but just as well, super nervous.

After all, she’d be meeting Ansel’s parents.

She’d met his little sister before, during the Triwizard tournament. She’d been a cute little thing… 8 years old then. She was like the tinier version of her brother.

All blonde silvery hair and sapphire eyes. At such a young age, she already had such a grace that could rarely be found even in wizarding or muggle adults.

She had also been a cute and chipper thing, if a bit shy.

She truly hoped to befriend her. After all, he was her soulmate's sister.

“Odile? Is that you?”  
A rather hesitant voice brought her out of her reverie as she looked up and into the surprised face of Susan Bones.

Susan Bones, immediately after graduation, had decided to follow her aunt’s profession and became an auror, and she was actually good at it.

While they hadn’t been close, even after Hogwarts, they occasionally saw each other here and there and were friendly with each other.

“Hi… Susan… how’ve you been?”  
Odile asked hesitantly, looking at a still shell shocked Susan.

“I’m… good, though you’ve certainly changed!”

Odile grimaced before gesturing for Susan to sit.

“Ah… yeah, things happened.”

She shrugged helplessly, unable to explain anything, after all she practically knew nothing!

Susan snorted, though a look of awe was still on her face.

Odile suspected it was possibly the allure and aura of the Veela affecting her friend, though she was covered in a magical cloak, it still didn’t do much.

“Yeah, I can see that! I mean… I’d heard rumors but… I just ignored them!”

Odile’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Rumors?? How? When?!”

“Um, Odile, if you haven’t forgotten, you’re a national figure. Everyone strives to know everything about you. No matter how much of a private life you wish to have.”

Odile snorted at that.

Another reason she was looking forward to spending time in the Veela Nation.

“I shouldn’t be too surprised honestly.”

“How… how did this happen?”

Odile sighed ruefully.

“I don’t know. I know it wasn’t a potion, or curse or whatever. Apparently you have to be born a Veela to BE a Veela. So I’m still trying to figure it all out. I’m actually heading to Gringotts right now, see what I can find.”

Susan nodded before a look of amusement came on her face.

“Only you Odile… Everything happens to you.”  
Odile grinned, a playful smirk on her face.

“Yes. It would seem my adventuring days are not over yet. I should be going now though… I have an appointment to keep.”

Susan nodded as Odile stood up.

“It was good to see you again Odile. And if you need any help, don’t hesitate to ask me.”

Odile smiled at Susan, thanking her before moving towards her destination.

That was one person out of her close friends and family that she could actually say had seen her and knew she was a Veela.

She idly wondered though if she should have told her to keep it to herself.

Well!

It was a little too late to do that anyways.

* * *

As she climbed the stairs of Gringotts and entered the bank, a feeling passed through her that made her shiver. Not cold, but rather like she passed through something invisible.  
Most likely the wards.

She could slightly feel them as soon as she walked through the double doors.

Gringotts was definitely highly fortified. It made her marvel on just how lucky her and her friends had been when they’d snuck in to steal the Hufflepuff artifact.

“Afternoon. I’d like to check my vault please.”

The goblin looked at her with an odd look, possibly wondering why she looked so different.

But one thing about goblins though… they didn’t care much for their customers, and in the case of family vaults, if you aren’t recognized as a member of said family, then you aren’t allowed access to the vault.

Another reason she was looking forward to checking her family vault out. All this while she’d only gone to her own vault since her transformation. This was a good time to find out if she was really a Potter, though she was beginning to suspect she wasn’t.

Anyways, said goblin gestured to another who directed her to the cart, beginning her nervous travel to the family vault.

She was super concerned on whether or not she’d be able to access it. But then again, she’d been able to when she was still in her human form. So maybe, just maybe things would go in her favor?

She truly hoped so.

As soon as the cart stopped, Odile stood up, telling the goblin to give her at least 30 minutes which he grudgingly adhered to as he left.

Taking a deep breath, she walked to the slightly giant doors with markings on them and placed her Ladyship ring on it.

Something she hadn’t also worn for a while.  
It did nothing.

She sighed, before hesitatingly putting it on.

While the Potter family weren’t dark enough to put curses on their rings, she knew she’d feel a high level of discomfort if she wasn’t a Potter and that alone would force her to remove it.

And so, she slipped it on her index finger, her eyes closing shut as she expected something bad… but rather, she felt the magic of the Potter family enclose around her comfortingly and her eyes opened in elation, slight tears in her eyes, though confusion settled in as well.

This meant she was a Potter, even if in magic. But how?

She really needed answers. And fast.  
As she pressed the gem on the ring on a marking on the door, which made it open up for her and she stepped in.

The vault was slightly large, and just as arranged.

In one corner was a mountain of gold coins, silver and bronze.

Another was trunks and trunks of Potter family belongings. There were some items laid outside and not in the trunks, possibly because they were not meant to be jumbled up. Like some pictures, some wands on a pedestal, 2 belonging to her parents, there was a pensieve nearby which she’d once glanced into at a passing moment but hadn’t spotted any memories in it.

She stopped, looking around, not sure exactly where to start.

Possibly somewhere in the trunks then.

She’d only been able to go through a bunch of them because of how large they were, but thankfully with inventory, she knew what was in what.

And that was why she wasn’t sure anything was in the vault.

Also, if there was anything her parents left with the goblins, they would have for sure given it to her. Especially now that they knew for sure that she was a Veela.

But all the same, she still wasn’t sure if that was possible.

No one knew when they’d die after all.

Remus knew nothing about it, Sirius was dead.

No one else has been close enough to her parents. Maybe Dumbledore, but even he didn’t.

As she browsed through a trunk filled with old letters, books, and pictures belonging to her parents, she idly wondered if she’d ever find anything.

* * *

And she definitely found nothing!

Odile gritted her teeth in annoyance as she angrily dumped the rest of the things inside a trunk before pacing angrily.

She’d spent close to 30 minutes here and the goblin holding the cart down for her would be back soon.

She knew goblins hated being delayed.

She sighed as she settled by the pensieve, wondering exactly what she could do now.  
Maybe… when she got to the Veela Nation in 2 days, there would be someone willing to help her out.

As she moved to stretch, her elbow hit the pensieve making her hiss in pain as she held the arm gingerly.

She looked down into the pensieve disgruntled, idly wondering which ancestors of hers had bought it, and if any of them ever used it.

It was definitely beautiful though, she thought as she bent to stare at the markings on it.

Slightly different from Professor Dumbledore's own, made with a dark silver, almost black material.

As she tilted her head closer to it, she saw something bright sticking inside the magical bowl, floating under a part of the bowl that was hiding it.

It looked like… a memory!

Her eyes widened as she wondered whose memory it was.

It certainly belonged to her family but… just how old was it anyways??

Mind made up, she placed her hand into it and was immediately drawn into it.

She landed in a slightly familiar home.

It looked warm, comfy and family oriented.

It was a living room, not too big and not too small.

She heard a ruckus in the inner part of the house and followed the sound up the stairs and her eyes widened as she took in the very familiar house.

This was Godric's Hollow.

The house she’d been born.

She hurried up the stairs as she heard painful shouts and rushes through the door, stopping in surprise as she saw just who was in the room.

The red long hair of the woman and black unruly hair and glasses of the man gave it away.

James and Lily Potter.

Odile’s lips wobbled.

A sharp cry of pain brought her out of her head as she stared at the bed and her eyes widened at just who was there as she moved closer, ignoring the frantic movement of her mother.

The couple on the bed, they weren’t human.

They were Veelas.

The woman was super beautiful. With midnight black hair and her eyes… oh…

They were just like , even though right now they were filled with pain.

She was deathly pale and her clothes were drenched in blood, and next to her, was a male Veela, his eyes closed, looking peaceful.

Too peaceful.

Like he was… dead.

Odile’s heart felt heavy.

He had long black hair too, but Odile couldn’t tell what his eyes were, and it filled her with such an unknown pain.

“P-please… Aidez moi… please, my… my baby…”

The Veela woman squeezed out painfully, her hand moving to her stomach as she breathed out in pain and Lily Potter crouched down.

“We could help you. Let’s take you to a healer. Please”

She said desperately but the woman shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

“No…too late. My soul is gone”

She bit back a son as she looked to the dead man next to her on the bed.

“I’m truly sorry… we got there too late, the death eaters…”

James said apologetically but the woman shook her head.

“Please… my child… I have to save her…”  
She pressed her hand on her belly again and Lily asked desperately, placing her own hand on the woman’s belly.

“Please, tell me how I can help.”

The woman said nothing again, moving to place a hand on Lily’s belly, startling her as she closed her eyes and a silvery glow seemed to cover her whole body and move to encase Lily, James letting out a cry of surprise as he moved to hold his wife protectively.

As soon as the glow died down, Odile gasped as the woman looked like death was by her side and tears fell from her eyes.

“What…??”

Lily asked suddenly, her hand moving in surprise to her tummy, a look of wonder on her face.

The Veela smiled as she closed her eyes.

“Please, call her Odile Fleur. Because she is my flower, and because she has prospered even in this battle…”

With that, the lady’s hand slumped and Odile found herself back in her vault, on the floor as her legs shook beneath her.

She let out a small gasp of sob as she suddenly realized what had happened.

Her mother and father had been killed in a death water attack and the Potters had been on the scene to help.

Veela magic had basically been in works here.

But still… her other parents were dead.

Gone.

Her tears were nonstop even as she left Gringotts, heading to the leaky cauldron to floo back home.

* * *

“Odile… you okay?”

A soft voice woke her up as she lay in bed that evening.

She blinked a few times and stared into the eyes of Ansel, her soulmate, and suddenly sat up, hugging him with so much strength that he was left surprised though he hugged her back, wondering what worried her so much.

“Hey… it’s okay. Are you alright? Did something happen?”

Odile bit back a son as she remembered all that she’d seen in the pensieve.

“I found out how I’m a Veela.”

“Oh…”

They separated and he looked at her, hoping to hear more from her and she swallowed down.

“Apparently, there was some Veela magic involved. Transferring me from my mother’s womb to Lily Potter's womb before… before she died…”

Ansel’s eyes softened as he stared at Odile who tried not to break down in tears.

Finding out there was a possibility of having parents, only to have that hope snatched from you before you could even blink.

“I’m sorry… will you be okay?”  
He asked her softly as he brought her back into his arms for a hug which she reciprocated.

She took a deep breath and nodded.  
“I will be… I have to be. I just hope I can get to know them… the Potter family magics has identified me as a Potter, letting me know there’s magic at work here. It’ll be nice to know my other set of parents. The ones I might have grown up with if… if everything had gone well.”

Ansel nodded with a smile and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“And you can trust that I’ll be there to help you, every step of the way.”

She beamed at him, teary eyed.

“So… how was your day?”

She asked him, trying to steer the conversation from the slightly sad one they were having and he sighed, a small grin on his face.

“It went well. I met him in Gringotts. I actually thought I might catch you over there but Gringotts is pretty big, and I remember when I worked with them for a year after graduation.”

Odile nodded as she sat on the bed opposite Ansel, legs crossed beneath her.

“How’s he? How’s everyone for that matter? I haven’t really gotten in touch with them I’m afraid. Don’t really know what to say.”

He nodded understandingly.

“You should talk to your friends then. At least to let them know where you’ll be spending your week.”

Odile nodded.

“Bill’s fine by the way. He’s Bill… what do you expect?”

He grinned and Odile chuckled.

Ansel and Bill had apparently hit it off after he began working for Gringotts for a year and over the course of weeks, had become super close. She remembered Bill mentioning him every once in a while back when the war was still going on. Apparently, he had been a part-time member of the order.

“He apologized for the way his mom acted the other day which he didn’t have to. Said that they keep asking of you as well… maybe you should go say hi?”

Odile sighed.

“I’ll, do that tomorrow instead. Hermione and Ron should be over there then. It’d just be easier that way.”

Ansel nodded before he grinned, standing up and putting his hand out for her to hold.

“Come on.”

She looked at him with a puzzled smile as she grabbed into his hand, standing up as they left the room.

“Where are we going?”

“Just outside. I know how much you love flying, and now that you have wings, I could teach you how to use them.”

Odile’s answering grin was everything.

“Really?! Oh wow, I totally forgot about that!”

He chuckled.

“Yeah, I figured. Come on. I know you’ll be a natural at it.”

She beamed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?
> 
> I need opinions and to also know if I should continue the story.
> 
> I already have ideas in my head on the story from the beginning till the end of it, just want to know if you all like it!
> 
> Thank you!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting at the Burrow doesn't go as Odile expected.
> 
> And her trip to France, or rather yet, the Veela Nation, to be precise, begins.

Next day saw Odile getting ready to go visit the Weasleys at the Burrow.

  
Albeit reluctantly.

  
She wasn’t too sure why, but she had snippets of ideas on why that may be so.

  
The Weasleys, while a loving family, could occasionally be nagging as well. And now wasn’t the time for someone to be that way to her.

  
What with the things she’d figured out about herself yesterday.

  
Taking a deep breath, she chides herself for having too much hope.

  
She should have known. Not much works in the favor of 'Odile Fleur Potter’s no matter how beautiful her name actually was.

  
As she entered the floo though, she idly wondered what her surname was. Well, her first surname anyways.

  
If she ever found out what it was, she wondered if she’d hyphenate both her surnames, and if they’d fit.

  
As she stepped through and into the Burrow, she was immediately intercepted by Molly in the kitchen who had a grin that looked, slightly odd to Odile.

  
“Odile! Dear girl, where on Earth have you been!”  
She asked as she looked Odile up and down for anything different about her.

  
“Um, hi Mrs. Weasley… and yeah, I’ve just been… really busy is all.”

  
Molly frowned before her face darkened momentarily.

  
“It’s all that Veela boy’s fault. All this soulmate nonsense! Pish posh!”

  
A feeling of annoyance passed through Odile immediately at that but she pushed it down.  
She was here on a mission after all.

  
She would try to act all happy in front of everyone, and hope nothing would ruin her good mood.

  
But this is Odile we’re talking about anyways… she had the worst sort of luck imaginable.

  
“Where are Ron and Hermione?”

  
“Oh, in the living room dear. Go on, and if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask!”  
She pushed her in their direction before going back to whatever it was she’d been doing earlier.

  
As Odile entered, she saw her friends, Ginny included, relaxing and having a simple conversation about day to day stuff but it stopped as soon as they saw who’d just walked in.

  
“Odile! Where have you been?!”  
Hermione asked, slightly angry as soon as she saw her friend who settled down next to Ginny on the sofa and sighed.

  
“Hey Hermione, hey guys… good to see you again.”  
She said with a sardonic smile and Ginny snickered though Ron just kept staring at her oddly which slightly creeped her out.

Thankfully she wasn’t seated next to him.

  
Hermione huffed as she folded her arms.  
“Oh don’t be like that! You know we’re meant to be researching this whole Veela thing and you’ve been gone. For days!”

  
“Well I wasn’t alone! I was with Ansel!”

  
Odile said exasperatedly and Ginny groaned.

  
“Oh my God I’m so jealous right now!”

  
Ron scoffed, finally speaking again.

  
“What’s so good about that Veela git anyways?!”

  
Odile rolled her eyes.  
“In case you’d forgotten, Ronald, I’m also a Veela too…”

  
She looked at him as he blushed, eyes darting at her occasionally.

  
“Yeah, well… i-its different…”

  
Odile was unimpressed at that, but she didn’t see the dark look that went through Hermione’s face at the two’s interaction.

  
“It doesn’t matter!”

  
She finally blew.  
“We still need to know how you came to be!”

  
But Odile waved her off with a grimaced.  
“Don’t worry Hermione, I already know how I was born a Veela.”

  
The 3 friends immediately grew attentive.

  
“How…??”

  
Odile’s heart quickened as she remembered the memory, before shutting her eyes as she tried not to remember much of the memory.

  
And she definitely wasn’t ready to talk about it, and so she waved the question off.

  
“Um, I don’t have the full story yet. When I do, I’ll be sure to tell you.”

  
Hermione glared at her.  
“And just HOW exactly are you going to do that??”

  
Odile grinned sheepishly, as she finally reached the very main reason she’d visited the Burrow that day, brushing her hand through her hair.

  
Well… no time like the present, she guessed.

  
“Well, actually that’s why I’m here…”

  
She began, and the 3 looked at her rather attentive, or in Ron’s part, trying, to be attentive.

  
“See, Ansel has invited me over, to the Veela Nation, in France. And I’m going with him. Tomorrow.”

  
There was silence in the room, before all hell broke loose.

  
“FRANCE?! YOU’RE GOING TO FRANCE?!”

  
Ginny busted out in shock as a flash of jealousy went through Hermione and then she stood up in anger.

  
“And you’re just telling us?!?!”

  
As soon as she said that, Odile felt her own anger slipping through the cracks.

  
She didn’t owe anyone any explanation for anything!

  
She’d thought her friend would have been used to her doing what she wanted by now. She was raised that way after all… thanks to the Dursleys.

  
“Would you just calm down, Hermione? I’ve been really busy. You know what I’ve been through since this whole… Veela stuff. At least I’m telling you now!”

  
Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes.

  
“Oh wow… how considerate of you.”

  
She said in a sarcastic way that made Odile's eyes narrow. What the hell was wrong with Hermione?... Why was she acting like… this??

  
“What do you mean by that, Hermione?”

  
She asked, trying to keep her calm.

  
“Well, now that you seemingly have someone interested in you, you’ve been changing! And not even in a good way! You’re keeping things from us, your best friends! Acting childish! And now you’re even gallivanting to another place with him… a stranger practically!”

  
Odile scoffed, standing up too.

  
“I thought you of all people would be happy for me! Going somewhere that historic!”

  
“Well I should be going with you instead! Us! The trio! Not some practical stranger!”

  
“You know Ansel! And he’s my soulmate!”  
Odile snapped at her friend as the 2 Weasley siblings tried to stay out of the conversation.  
Hermione scoffed.

  
“Odile, I do not believe in such things. There aren’t even enough books on them, how do we believe it’s real? Magic has explanations for a lot of things and suddenly there’s not much in the wizarding world on soulmates? Please! Get real!”

  
Odile looked at her friend, immediately hurt by what she’d said, before turning to her other seated friends, Ginny in particular.

  
“Is that, how you feel too?”

  
She spoke, trying to rail in her emotions, and she had no idea it was making her Veela allure go haywire and in the process make her skin emit a glow that affected Ron who was in close proximity of her.

  
Ginny shrugged but turned away from her as she had nothing to say.

  
Odile then turned to Ron, about to ask him the same thing when she stopped short, staring at Ron subconsciously with a look of wariness and distaste.

  
Because Ron's face was all glossed. He was bleary eyed, drool on the side of his face, and he looked like he was currently undressing everything about her.

  
What disgusted her the most was how he looked… turned on, by the very presence of her, especially being in close proximity with him.

  
She swallowed down a bike as she raised her arms and noticed how they glowed.

  
She realized she couldn’t blame him fully for feeling this way. Heck the fact that he hadn’t gone near her, except for practically being on the edge of his seat. She could give him that.

  
She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, before opening them and looking at her friends, Hermione in general.

  
“I’m still going tomorrow. I came here to tell you guys that. And I hope we can settle, whatever it is this is when I’m back, since it’s just for a week.”

  
With a nod, she walked away and into the kitchen where the floo was, only to be intercepted my Molly again.

  
Odile had to stifle a frustrated sigh.

  
She was tired of people trying to hog her up.

  
“Do you really have to go dear?”  
She asked her, an odd emotion on her face, as if she was trying to control herself.

  
Odile sighed.

  
“Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I’m really going. I want to go meet Ansel’s family.”

  
Immediately, Molly’s face twisted into anger.  
“How do you even know this boy is your so-called soulmate! Odile, while the Veela folks are quite reviled amongst us wizarding folks, it doesn’t mean we know everything about them! This soulmate business might not even be true. Maybe it’s some ploy to lure in the woman who conquered or something!”

  
Odile felt some hurt settle down in her chest.

So that was how Mrs. Weasley saw her relationship?

  
Molly seemed to think she was getting to her as she stepped closer, holding her shoulders.

  
“Besides… I’m pretty sure you’re leaving someone important behind instead dear…”

  
Odile raised her eyebrow dubiously.

  
“Oh? And just who’s that?!”  
She asked, already frustrated.

  
Molly smiled like a cat that finally caught the canary.

  
“Oh I’m talking about Ron of course!”

  
As soon as she heard that, Odile choked up.  
Maybe she hadn’t heard that right. But she did.

  
Looking up at Molly Weasley with undisguised horror, she excuses herself from the premises, ignoring Molly’s frustrated calls.

* * *

**The Next Day**

“Oh I can’t believe I’m actually going! I never thought I’d ever step foot in any of the Veela Nations, you know? What with me not being one… I mean, I am one now, but… you know what I meant, right?!”

  
Odile chirped excitedly as she turned towards Ansel as they walked through the ministry to where they would get their international portkey and Ansel chuckled.

  
“Who’d have thought you got super hyper when you’re excited?”  
He playfully teased her and her cheeks got red when she suddenly realized her mouth had been going a mile a minute all morning.

  
Odile sighed.  
“Sorry… it’s just… I can hardly believe it, you know? All this while… I found out I was a Veela, but now… its actually reverberating in my head how important it is!”

  
He nodded understandingly and squeezed her hand comfortingly which she returned.

  
After yesterday, and her… rather disastrous meeting with the Weasleys, she’d visited the Lupin household, informing Remus of her trip and he’d wished her the best of luck, and of course, hoped she’d be able to tell him more about the place when she got back in a week.

  
A smile appeared on her face.

  
He really was a scholar, wasn’t he?

  
She was brought out of her reverie by Ansel.

  
“Still thinking of your friends?”

  
Odile grimaced before she shrugged.

  
“Hm, I’d rather not even talk about it… our friendship has been rather… odd, for some time now. Having different schedules, leading different lives… different ideologies… it’s just not the same as back when we were at Hogwarts.”

  
A rather distasteful look appeared on Ansel’s face.

  
“But even then, they weren’t the greatest friends, were they?”

  
Odile really wanted to support them… but, she just couldn’t.

  
Ansel sighed.

  
“I’m sure you’ll love it where we’re going anyways. And Gabrielle has been rather enthusiastic about you… she’s your number one biggest fan.”

  
Odile laughed as they grabbed into their portkey and moved to their portkey destination.

  
“Yes, you’ve told me that. And quite a number of times. I can’t wait to meet your parents too… they seem nice. I hope they like me too…”

  
That had been one of the reasons she wanted to visit the Veela Nation. She wanted to be sure Ansel’s parents approved of her.

  
She really hoped so too.

  
“They are thrilled to have you over, princess. Although… there are some things I haven’t told you… it might leave you surprised, when you get there…”

  
Odile looked at him puzzled but he smiled reassuringly at her.

  
“Don’t worry, it’s not a bad news, it’s just a rather difficult topic to broach. I believe you’ll understand it more when you get there… just, hang in there okay?”

  
The way Ansel looked at her made her slightly nervous and worried. She wondered what made him quite worked up.

  
She brushed her hand through his smooth, silky silver blonde hair and gave him a toothy grin.

  
“It’s okay… as long as we’re together.”

  
He smiled at her, removing her hand from his hair and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

  
“I don’t know what I did to deserve a mate like you, Odile. But I’m so glad I got you…”

  
Odile’s heart fluttered at that.

  
“Well… I’m glad I got you too.”

  
They finally got to the portkey destination and as they held it together, it got activated under 5 seconds, and soon enough, they were in the French ministry of magic building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think??
> 
> Please comment so I know!
> 
> And leave kudos' too!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odile is finally in the Veela Nation.
> 
> And with it comes revelations...

They finally got to the portkey destination and as they held it together, it got activated under 5 seconds, and soon enough, they were in the French ministry of magic building.

As soon as they landed, Odile still being in awe of how graceful she’d become, she looked around the elegant yet small room in the ministry and raised an eyebrow.

  
“Uh, nothing against the French and all, but isn’t this too small for a portkey drop?”  
Ansel chuckled as she looked around before she frowned.

  
“Although, now that I think about it, it certainly does remind me of a private portkey drop. I’ve seen one in Britain and another when I went to America years back. They usually let important dignitaries use it… though, I have no idea how you got one.”

  
She finally looked at him and he smiled at her.

  
“Super vigilant you are hm? And yes, but like I said, now’s not the time to discuss anything. Come on.”

  
With that, he took her hand and they walked out the room after greeting a staff who welcomed them.

  
The French ministry of magic was really different from the British one. While the British focused mainly on showing the might of wizardry and wizards in general, the French focused on beauty. On magic.

  
It was beautiful. Made with lots of glass walls and chandeliers, open and airy. People walked past each other on their way to various parts of the ministry.

  
She spotted a Veela at one point, with dark red hair and she thought she spotted a goblin but wasn’t too sure.

  
As they got out the ministry, he directed her into a small tea shop next to the building and she looked at him puzzled.

  
“Um, why are we here? And why didn’t we just leave from inside the ministry? Except we can’t?”

  
Ansel shrugged.

  
“I didn’t think you were only interested in seeing the ministry while in France hm? I know this isn’t exactly a tour, but I just wanted you to step out of the building. I’ll give you a tour sometime in the week, but this tea shop called 'café tournesol' is one of the places you can use as a traveling point to the Veela Nation in France. Using a passage way here, or... this”

  
He showed her his right wrist where a beautiful golden circular bracelet sat on his hand with emerald green engravings and the coat of arms of his family.

  
“Wow… it’s so beautiful. What is it?”  
She asked him as she ran her hands through it.

  
“It’s a… family thing. Not exactly everyone has it. Most Veelas use the traveling points, like this one… like I told you. Then a few of us… we use this and can travel at even more various traveling points than some.”

  
Odile looked at him amused.

  
“Will you at least now tell me what makes you special? Is your family some kind of important figure in the Veela Nation or something?”

  
Ansel chuckled.  
“Uh, maybe or something. Now, come on!”

  
He directed her into café tournesol and as soon as they entered, gave a nod to a lady at the counter and went through a door into a small room.

  
“So, ready?”  
He asked and she took a deep breath.

  
“If you mean ready to set my eyes on a realm I never expected to set my eyes on… then no.”  
She deadpanned and he chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

  
“You’ll be fine, princess. Now come here.”

  
He held her close to himself and tapped the bracelet which glowed golden and to another person’s eyes, it would seem they vibrated out of sight.

* * *

When Odile opened her eyes, it was in another room again, this one more woods and antique looking, with some gold decorations and a chandelier up.

  
“So… we’re here? In the Veela Nation?”  
She asked unsurely as her heartbeat quickened.

  
Ansel nodded as he held her hand again and took her out the door and she saw they we’re in some sort of a ministry/hall with quite a number of people—no, VEELAS, walking around.

  
Odile was in awe as she stared at Veelas with heads of different colors, from brown to black to blonde to red… she thought she even spotted pink!

  
They were a graceful folk as well, with the way they moved like they floated off the ground. She’d noticed it in the way Ansel walked but she just thought he was the only one, but now she realized it was a Veela thing.

  
She idly wondered if she was like that as well.

  
“Hey, you okay?”  
Ansel asked her and she turned to him with a slightly overwhelmed grin.

  
“Ah… I guess… I still, I can’t believe I’m actually here.”

  
He grinned.

  
“Well, we are indeed here. Now, come on. I’m trying to avoid some people around here.”

  
She looked at him startled as he closed his eyes and just before her, he blurred and when he stopped getting blurry, his hair was a dark brown shade and his eyes were a deep blue.

  
Odile’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped and Ansel grinned.

  
“H-how…??”

  
“I forgot to tell you… Veela magic is quite diverse but yet at the same time we can’t do everything. A wand focuses your abilities and that’s why we’re good at that, but Veela magic takes a lot of practice. This one is quite easy to master. If I stare into an enchanted mirror or an enchanted surface though, my actual reflection would be seen. Though I know there are some powerful Veelas well versed in Veela magic that can do better. Now, enough talking… let’s get out of here.”

  
With that, he guided her out of the building and as soon as they were out in the open, everything took breath away.

  
It was lovely.

  
It was heavenly.

  
And it was a realm to be looked upon with awe.

  
The sky was a golden color, and there were buildings that lay around in strategically beautiful ways. Veelas were everywhere, whether flying or walking.

  
The buildings were also beautiful, from chateaus, to manor style houses, to simple yet architecturally defined houses. There was also lots of open areas as well, fountains… honestly it was all slightly, Greek-like to Odile. Greek and French architecture rolled into one, with elegance defined in it.

  
There were street stalls, work places, Odile even thought she spotted a restaurant or two here and there. But still, this was just the things she saw from where she stood.

  
Because, up ahead, on a beautiful and statistically placed area up ahead the… realm, was a beautiful and large palace.  
It stood all high and mighty. All white and golden and it sparkled beautifully under the sunshine.

  
Odile’s mouth was opened wide as she stared at it from where it stood from afar up the hill.

  
She wondered how it’d look, to just stare out a balcony from up there and into the realm. How… breathtaking it would be.

  
And then, she realized something.

  
“Wait!”

  
She turned to Ansel who was looking around with a fond look. Understandable. He grew up here, and looking around, it was not hard to fall in love with the Veela Nation.

  
“I just realized something… there’s a king and queen!”  
Odile blurted out and Ansel turned to her amused.

  
“And it just came to you now?”  
He teased her and her cheeks turned red, playfully hitting him.

  
“Hey! I didn’t grow up here okay? And also that wasn’t exactly what was on my mind.”  
She sheepishly added and he chuckled, wrapping his hand around her shoulder and beckoning her to walk with him.

  
“Totally understandable. Now, come on, it’s quite a journey to our destination if we decide on walking. Except of course if you want to fly?”

  
Odile immediately nodded. She’d prefer flying. She loved flying!

  
“Definitely flying. Speaking of, are there other modes of transportation?”

  
Ansel nodded as his wings bursted out of his back. Odile noticed how his coat of arms wasn’t there too.

  
That glamour magic sure is something.

  
“Of course. This realm is quite large. We have different magical creatures, we even occasionally use flying carpets and brooms.”  
He added as hand in hand, they flew off, Ansel guiding her towards his destination.

  
Odile’s eyes caught a lot of things as they were above in the sky. There was just too much to take in that she felt slightly overwhelmed.

  
“You okay princess?”  
Ansel asked her and she gave him a small smile.

  
“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine, it’s just…”

  
“A lot to take in?”

  
He asked honestly and she smiled at him, nodding.

  
“It’s really beautiful. It just… this makes it rather clear that this is where I’d have possibly lived had death eaters not foolishly attacked my parents.”

  
“Well you’re here now. And I’ll be with you every step of the way.”  
He said encouragingly and Odile’s heart fluttered.

  
She suddenly realized they were descending and looked around, only to be startled when she saw them drop by the palace side.

  
Odile stared at the mighty building in awe.  
It emitted a strong power of wards, both offensive and defensive, yet it also emitted a feeling of… comfort.

  
She didn’t notice the coat of arms on her wing shine beautifully before dimming slightly.

  
“Um… Ansel, why exactly are we here?”

  
Odile whispered, hand tightening around Ansel’s as they approached the entrance of the palace, which was guarded by 2 Veelas, both male and female, with beautifully crafted staffs in hand and swords rested on their waist, dressed in silver and maroon blue armor, a maroon blue cloak around them.

  
Ansel didn’t answer her, he only wore a grin on his face as he kept walking with her.

  
As he reached the final steps, he dropped his glamor and the guards immediately straightened, bowing in respect to him and Odile’s frown turned to that of confusion.

  
Maybe they just respected people who entered the palace?

  
But no, that couldn’t be it. You can’t just waltz into the home of a royal family. No matter where in the world, the royal family was always protected.

  
So…

  
Odile turned to Ansel with a slightly suspicious look, her mind running a mile a minute.

  
What was he hiding from her?

* * *

As they went through the entrance, they found themselves in a super large courtyard where a bunch of guards were stationed and there were also some Veelas around dressed in different uniforms which reminded Odile that Veelas didn’t use house elves.

  
They saw their slavery as something that should have been ended centuries ago. Something about finding something to tether such a symbiotic relationship.

  
Odile wouldn’t be surprised if the Veelas were secretly working on something to end it.

  
But that wasn’t the main thing on her mind though, as Ansel guided her towards the palace building itself, more people bowed and it was getting on Odile’s nerves even more.

  
Maybe this was how Hermione and Ron had felt earlier in the day.

  
She grimaced, feeling her waning mood worsen and she forces herself out of her bad mood.

  
Ansel seemed to notice her mood and squeezed her hand comfortingly in a way to show that he was still there and she forces a smile on her face.

  
As they got deeper in the castle, Odile realized she’d misses much of the building, but now that she was inside, she could definitely see just how beautiful it was.

  
There was lots of white marbles, gold window seals and chandeliers, maroon blue ceiling length curtains and silver suits of armor with some touches of maroon blue.

  
The palace radiated brightness as lots of ceiling to floor windows as wide as the eye can see was situated everywhere that it gave elegance and purity to the palace.

  
There were lots of different wings in the castle and Odile has no idea where Ansel was directing her towards until they got through a double doorway that led into a large wing in the castle with a couple of closed white and gold double doors, one which slammed open and a child like scream burst out.

  
“Ansel! Tu m'as manqué!”  
A head of silvery blonde hair rushed into Ansel who laughed out as he twirled the tiny figure in the air.

  
Odile grinned as she realized who it was. Though she was getting even more confused.

  
What the hell was his sister doing in the palace!

  
“Moi aussi! Où est maman et papa?”

  
The beautiful young veela, dressed beautifully in a clearly expensive cream gown, her hair in curls and her sapphire eyes so like her brother’s, shrugged.

  
“Quelque part ici.”  
Ansel immediately scoffed, looking amused before turning to a softly smiling Odile and motioned her closer.

  
His sister finally realized they were not alone, let out a squeak and moved slightly behind Ansel who chuckled.

  
“Gabrielle, I’m sure you remember your number one hero, Odile Potter. Odile, this is your number one fan, Gabrielle.”

  
Gabrielle let out an angry squawk and Odile laughed as she elbowed her brother, slowly moving towards Odile who grinned at her.

  
“Hi, Gabrielle. It’s a pleasure to see you again. You’ve definitely grown!”

  
Gabrielle looked at her slightly in awe before beaming.

  
“It’s nice to see you again! You can call me Gabby!”

  
Odile smiled at the previously shy girl.

  
Wow, she got back to herself pretty fast.

  
“Then call me Odile.”

  
Just then, another voice came through the door Gabrielle had come from.

  
It was a soft, motherly kind yet strong and powerful.

  
“Are they finally here?”

  
Ansel perked up and through the door, a very beautiful woman walked through, and though Odile knew she’d become even more beautiful with the Veela transformation, she became self conscious with this woman in front of her.

  
She had a head of silvery blonde hair and her eyes were a warm blue that seemed to sparkle with the smile on her face.

  
She was dressed elegantly with some gems glittering on her gown, and on her head was a beautiful crown, dainty and not ceremonial looking.

  
Odile paused at that.

  
Wait… crown…

  
This woman looked so much like Gabrielle too. And Gabrielle was Ansel’s little sister.

  
It seemed to click in her head as Ansel smiled apologetically at her as the woman walked over to them, a warm smile adorning her face as she stared at Odile with excitement in her eyes.

  
“Mother…”

  
Ansel greeted, kissing her cheeks and Odile cursed in her head.

  
She never did things by half did she?

  
She was soulmates with a freaking prince of a Veela Nation!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odile and Ansel have a small talk and at the Burrow, the feelings of some are finally dived into.
> 
> Hermione oh Hermione. What is going on in that little dark head of yours? And how long have you thought this way?

Odile seemed to zone out after she made the connection.

  
Ansel was a prince.

  
No, he was THE prince of the Veela Nation.

  
And apparently, she was his soulmate.

  
Oh bloody hell!

  
She faintly heard the queen… his MOTHER, chide him for not telling her but she was still in her head, going through what she’d just found out.

  
“—ile? Odile?? You okay??”  
Ansel’s voice finally cut through her Odile turned to see him looking slightly concerned.

  
His mother scoffed before turning to Odile with a motherly smile.

  
“You’ll have to forgive my son dear… sometimes he thinks he has a sense of humor.”

  
“Mother…”  
Ansel sighed exasperatedly and a smile grew on Odile’s face while Gabrielle giggled into her hands.

  
The queen winked at Odile before stepping in front of her.

  
“Now, let me look at you.”  
She spoke, lifting her hands and placing them on Odile’s cheeks, staring at her like she was inspecting her.

  
Odile noticed the queen was slightly taller than her, but she put that off to her wearing heels.

  
Her face was also effortlessly beautiful. Smooth, some smile lines and her eyes definitely drew you in. She looked young and youthful and had a playful yet mature look to her.

  
All in all, she put Odile at ease without even doing much.

  
Must be her motherly grace, she thought.

  
The queen smiled before stepping back.  
“A beautiful one you have here Ansel. I am honored to have you here.”  
Odile’s eyes widened before she smiled bashfully.

  
“It’s the other way around ma’am. It truly is an honor to be here.”

  
The queen smiled back at her before tutting.  
“None of that ma’am business Ma Cherie, call me Apolline.”

  
Odile grinned at her, finally relaxing, though she was still slightly angry at Ansel for not even telling her in the first place.

  
And he had several opportunities to do that.  
He tried to gain eye contact with her but she looked anywhere but at him.

  
“My husband is presently in a meeting as of this moment and won’t be out for some hours. Why don’t you take her to her room?”  
She directed at Ansel who stepped forward but Gabrielle bear him to it.

  
“I’ll do it maman!”  
She said excitedly as she moved to hold hands with a surprised Odile and Apolline looked at her daughter amused before looking at Odile again.

  
“I’ll leave you to rest for a while dear, and when you’re ready to eat, just tell Ansel. I’m sure he wouldn’t keep this from you this time.”

  
She added wryly and Ansel sighed while Odile grinned thankfully.

  
Apolline turned to go after patting Odile’s cheek softly and Gabrielle finally spoke again.

  
“Come Odile! I personally assisted maman in decorating your room for you. You’ll love it!”  
She said excitedly and Ansel finally spoke up as he followed them from behind.

  
“I can show her myself you know?”

  
Gabrielle waved him off and Odile stifled her snickers as Gabrielle beamed at her.

  
“I want to spend time with my new sister! I’ve always wanted another sibling you know…”

  
“What? I’m not good enough for you?”  
He asked in mock hurt as he finally caught up to them and Gabrielle looked at him.

  
“Eh… something like that. You’re not a girl. You wouldn’t understand.”

  
He looked at her affronted and Odile giggled behind her hand and Ansel’s gaze softened as he looked at her and he mouthed to her.

  
‘I’m sorry.’

  
Odile sighed before putting a finger to her lips, telling him to shush as they got to a beautiful white and sky blue double door with some gold murals on it.

  
The wing they were in also seemed to be the family wing as not much guards were stationed there, and though they were only just about 4 or 5 door in the particular passageway they were in, it was decorated in warm colors.

  
Odile looked around.

  
“Who’s staying in this side?”  
She gestured around the passage and Gabrielle pointed to Ansel.

  
“Just him. It’s sort of a family wing for the crowned prince, for when he starts his family.”

  
Odile blushed red at that and Ansel finally stepped in.

  
“Okay Gabby, why don’t you go now, Odile seems tired. You can catch up with her later, okay?”

  
Gabrielle sighed but nodded.

  
“Oui oui. See you later Odile?”

  
“Sure.”

* * *

As Odile entered her… room, she realized it was more than just a room. It was a suite on its own, and it was pleasantly decorated with shades of cream and gold.

  
Another white double door was at the edge of the room that she suspected led to her bathroom and wardrobe.

  
She was still looking around when Ansel finally spoke up again.

  
“Can we talk now?”

  
Odile didn’t turn to him, just crossed her arms.

  
“Oh, so you want to tell me now?”

  
Ansel sighed before walking towards her, standing directly behind her and wrapped his arms around her and Odile found herself relaxing into the back hug.

  
She blamed the soulmate connection.

  
“I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you about all… this… I wasn’t so sure how to break it down to you.”

  
Odile immediately turned to him with a frown.

  
“You could have still found a way. I wouldn’t have even minded if you told me this morning before we got here.”

  
Ansel raised an eyebrow.

  
“Really?”

  
Odile blushed.

  
“Well, okay I might have been mad for a while. But still! This is! This is life changing Ansel!”

  
She said, pacing slightly and Ansel nodded.

  
“Yes, I know. And I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you. I guess I just wanted us to bask in our newly formed bond before you found out about me being in a royal family and you effectively being a princess.”

  
Odile stopped pacing and her eyes bulged our as she suddenly realized what Ansel had said.

  
Princess.

  
She was…

  
“What… did you say?”

  
Ansel looked at her, a smile playing on his lips.

  
“Princess? I have been calling you that since we met, have I not?”

  
Her eyes widened in realization and she pointed an accusing finger at the snickering Ansel.

  
“That’s why you always called me that! Why you!”

  
She walked towards him with a predatory look in her eyes.

* * *

At the Burrow.

  
Ginny huffs as she settled down on a comfy sofa, a bottle of firewhisky in hand which she gulped down and Hermione looked at her.

  
“You’re turning into a drunk day by day you should know.”

  
And wasn’t that the truth?

  
Ginny had taken to drinking and partying after graduation and that was one of the many things that made her incapable of keeping a job.

  
No one wanted a hangover employee doing something important for them.

  
Ginny shrugged as she relaxed into the chair.  
“You should try it sometime Hermione, rather than be so uptight and jealous.”

  
Hermione puffed up at that, glaring at Ginny.

  
“Excuse me?? Why would I be jealous of your incessant drinking??”

  
Ginny snorted.  
“I never said you were jealous of me. I’m talking about Odile.”

  
Something flashed in Hermione’s chest and she looked at Ginny trying to cover her emotions.

  
“W-what? I’m not jealous of her!”

  
Ginny sighed as she chugged the bottle again.

  
“Whatever you say. Me, on the other hand, am insanely jealous of her!”

  
She whined, disgruntled.

  
“Odile’s enjoying her holiday away in a freaking Veela Nation! And I’m here on my own! Why couldn’t I be the Veela anyways.”

  
“That’s not very nice.”  
Hermione chided her and Ginny scoffed, looking at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Please Hermione, stop acting all high and mighty. I know you’re jealous as well, and deep down, you feel like you deserve it more than Odile.”

  
Even though Hermione knew Ginny was slightly tipsy now, that couldn’t stop the dark feeling that flashed in her but she subtly pushed it away, turning to Ginny and standing up.

  
“Whatever you say Ginny, but I have to go now. I have a lot to do. Say hi to your mum when she gets back. Better yet, hide that bottle from her before she gets back or you’ll be in trouble.”

  
Without waiting for a response, she went into the kitchen, her emotions flying everywhere and flooed home.

  
Ginny shrugged as she left before looking at her now empty bottle.

  
“Well, there’s that party I have to go to. Good way to drink my jealousy away.”

* * *

Hermione finally got to her apartment she’d rented once she finally made enough money.

  
It was small but comfortable for her books and documents.

  
Ron occasionally stayed over but Hermione liked her personal space as the house wasn’t big to accommodate 2 people, and she wasn’t going to force herself to be uncomfortable just because of Ron. Though he stayed quite a lot in the apartment and so had to pay some part of the rent too.

  
Speaking of, the idiot was laying on her sofa, snoring away and a plate of food laying on her table, on top of a book of hers.

  
This made Hermione even more pissed than earlier. The ugly feeling she’d been pushing down was at the surface now, unable to be kept low like it had always been after all this while.

  
She snatched her book from under the plate and was about hitting Ron awake but she got frustrated when he just turned, mumbling nonsense in his sleep and she stormed into her bedroom in anger, pacing as she suddenly realized that Ron had no job and she’d have to pay the rent all on her own next month.

  
She gritted her teeth in anger, a scream threatening to burst out.

  
Everything was so not going in her favor!

  
Ever since graduation, she’d thought that being a famous war hero she’d be able to get any job she wanted, adding to the fact that she was super brilliant and no one was ever above her. Who would dare?

  
But now she still wasn’t in the place she wanted to be!

  
Damned purebloods and half-bloods!

  
Of only she’d been born in a more reputable family she’d have what she wanted!

  
It was moments like this that made her bitter towards her muggle parents.

  
It might also be another reason she didn’t want them back in her life too.

  
What could they even do if she returned their memory anyways? Try and integrate her back to the muggle world? Tell her to go to college!

  
She snorted derisively.

  
And then there was Ron!

  
Her own boyfriend! She still didn’t know what she found in him but it had made her stick to him.

  
Maybe because he was the only one from a rather influential family that she was close to?

  
The oaf made her feel disgusted sometimes, flirting behind HER back. Hermione Granger’s back! And to top it all off, Molly Weasley was trying to set him up with Odile!

  
Maybe she really needed to distance herself from the family!

  
The feeling in her chest became even more as she finally exploded out.

  
“Why can’t it just be me?! Why is it Odile that has it all! Has it all good! Has the looks, the money, and fame! I should have it!! I’m even more brilliant than her! If I were her, I’d use it all to get what I want! I’d use it to my advantage! Make the wizarding world thrive! I’d fight for a seat on the wizengamot! I’d even get as many masteries as I want!”  
She gritted her teeth in anger, her fists curling and uncurling reflexively, slight tears in her eyes.

  
“But noooo…”  
She mocks.

  
“I’d rather sit on my arse and do nothing!”  
She bit out bitterly.

  
“To top it off, you get to be a Veela! Be mated to a gorgeous and nice looking boy! Like the other guys in the wizarding world weren’t good enough for you! Even MY own boyfriend is simpering after you! And you don’t even try to tell him off! You just LOVE to bask in all the attention, don’t you?! Everything just seems to work for you and not me!”

  
She shouted out in anger.

  
Everything just seemed so unfair to Hermione that in a fit of anger, she throws a book on the lamp on her nightstand which ends up falling and breaking.

  
“Shit!”

* * *

Odile sighed as Ansel rolled over her, both sighing as the put the comfy covers over themselves that evening and Odile cuddled close to her soulmate, a grin on her face.

  
“So… when I was about to attack you, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”  
She breathed out and Ansel let out a breathy laughter.

  
“I’m definitely not against this form of attack. I hope you’ve let out all your frustrations on me now, hm?”  
He added lecherously and Odile laughed, a serene look on her face and she nodded, hugging him closer.

  
“Hm. Yeah I’m good for now. Don’t you think your dad will be through with his meeting now?”

  
Ansel nodded.

  
“He should, but he’d still be slightly busy as of now. Maybe it’d be better to meet him tomorrow morning. Even though I know he’s pretty curious about you.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Hm. He’d always wondered what kind of person would be able to hold down his wayward son who was super curious about the outside world.”

  
Odile chuckled before a question came to mind.

  
“Hey, how come no one knew who you were in the wizarding world anyways? Isn’t your surname Delacour?”

  
“Well, it sort of his. But it’s my mother’s surname. My surname from my father is actually 'De Lorraine' from the house of Lorraine.”

  
Odile nodded in thought before her mind wondered.

  
Odile Delacour.

  
Odile De Lorraine.

  
Odile Delacour-De Lorraine.

  
Her face turned red though a pleased smile was on her face.

  
“Hm… I’m suddenly hungry.”

  
She finally spoke and Ansel turned on top of her.

  
“Hungry, in what way?”

  
Odile laughed and pushed him off her.

  
“Hungry as in I want to eat way.”

  
He laughed as he sat up.

  
“Alright princess, let’s get dressed and I’ll take you to the royal kitchens, I can assure you you’ll love it there and if you’re nice to me, I can have them give you double the desserts you want.”

  
Odile scoffed though a grin was on her face.

  
This place was suddenly feeling more like home than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think?
> 
> Was Hermione's rant justifiable?
> 
> And what do you think about Ron's lust for Odile? Molly's obsessing and Ginny's lacklustre and jealous attitude?
> 
> *PLEASE COMMENT. I'M AN AUTHOR WHO LOVES TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK.*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odile meets the king and we get to enter the mind of an Azkaban prisoner.

The next day shined so beautifully as Odile woke up and actually looked forward to waking up.

  
She was in the Veela Nation.

  
In the palace.

  
And she was in bed with the PRINCE.

  
Oh how her life had suddenly made a turn. A very sharp turn.

  
Not that she minded, mind you.

  
“What’s on your mind princess?”

  
Odile turned startled to see Ansel on his side, a grin on his face which she found herself reciprocating.

  
“Nothing. I’m just… taking in what my life has become.”

  
“Oh?”

  
She snuggled into him.

  
“Especially how I’m dating an actual prince!”  
Ansel chuckled before pressing a kiss on her forehead.

  
“I’m actually the one honored to have you as mine. Must have saved the world in my last life.”  
He jokingly said and Odile snorted.

  
Just then, there was a knock on the double doors to the suite, startling the two lovebirds.

  
“Odile! Are you up?!”  
Gabby’s voice resonated from out the door and Ansel sighed while Odile chuckled before answering.

  
“Uh, yeah! I am!”

  
“Good! Maman said to call you for breakfast since you didn’t get to eat at night.”

  
“Thank you Gabby!”

  
“And she said Ansel should join you too!”  
With that, Gabby giggled before rushing off, leaving Odile red faced and Ansel sighing again.

  
Odile looked down and grinned.  
“Well, time to get up!”

  
“Really don’t feel like it!”  
Ansel groaned, grabbing her and laying on top of her.

  
“Your mum… and probably your dad, is waiting for us! Let’s go Ansel!”

  
Ansel sighed.  
“We’re not even married yet and you’re doing this to me already.”

  
He mock pouted and Odile giggled, though a pleasant feeling settled in her chest at the thought of being married to him.

  
“Come on! We still have enough time in the shower.”

  
She smiled impishly and his eyes lighted up and Odile grinned.

  
This was certainly like an honeymoon to her.

* * *

Odile grinned at Ansel as they walked hand in hand out of her room and towards where they’d be having breakfast.

  
Odile was still in awe at how really beautiful the palace was, how architecturally defined it was. Every nook and cranny they passed was as eye catching as the last.

  
Her head twisted and turned as they went down beautiful marble staircases and she occasionally got flustered whenever they passed a maid or guard who ended up bowing to their Prince and also herself. Ansel chuckled, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it Princess.”

  
Odile forced a smile on her face before she spoke under her breath.

  
“I sure hope so…”

  
They finally got to the private dining hall where the family usually gathered to eat, more private than the others. Apparently there were at least 2 other dining halls for other occasions.

  
As the door was opened for them by a guard, Odile walked into the tastefully decorated deep maroon and gold room, the curtains opened and bright light showering the room with such glow.

  
The king of the French Veela Nation sat at the head of the table, his wife by his side.

  
He had the same sapphire eyes as Ansel and had dark brown tresses that fell straight behind his back, his ears poking out.

  
He had a golden band of crown with rubies glittering around it that sat around his head comfortably.

  
He also had a slight smile on his face as he looked up at Odile and Ansel.

  
He was also young and youthful looking yet his aura spoke of respect. He looked to be in his late 30s like the queen.

  
“Papa… haven’t seen you in a while”  
Ansel grinned as he walked over to his dad who shook his head amusedly as he stood up, showing that they were both the same height.

  
The king clasped his son’s shoulders in a warm way.  
“Son… still as cheeky as ever. Good to have you back. I suspected you might have used an excuse to stay in the human world again.”

  
Gabby who was sat by her mother’s side but already moving to hug Odile giggled.

  
“No…Mon Frere already promised to take me when next he’s going! He wouldn’t betray me now!”

  
She chirped which grabbed her father’s attention back to the person she was hugging and Odile suddenly felt super nervous again as she stood straight.

  
The king’s smile increased though, and Ansel cleared his throat as he moved towards Odile whose hand was in Gabby’s.

  
“Father, I’d like to introduce you to someone very special.”

  
Odile get her stomach flutter as she struggled to fight off a beam while the queen watched everything happening with a smile.

  
“Father, this is Odile Fleur Potter. My soulmate. Odile, meet my father, King Louis De Lorraine of the French Veela Nation.”

  
Odile took a deep breath and curtseyed like she’d seen others do but the king waved her off as he took her hands warmly in his.

  
“Please, there’s no formalities among family when in closed space. As my daughter-in-law you may call me Papa.”

  
Odile’s face turned red and Ansel sighed while Gabby and the Queen giggled.

  
“Father! We aren’t even married yet!”

  
The queen scoffed this time, waving off with her dainty hand.  
“Mon Cherie that’s just all formalities. You’re soulmates… your bond is stronger than a simple marriage vow. Now, everyone sit! I’m sure Odile is hungry as she didn’t eat last night!”

  
She spoke sternly and Gabby moved to drag Odile to sit with her but Ansel held her in his arms and Gabby glared at me.

  
“She’s sitting with me today! You took her from me yesterday!”

  
Ansel scoffed disbelievingly.

  
“I took her from you? She’s my soulmate!”  
He said out and Gabby poked her tongue out at him before moving to sit next to her mom and Ansel sitting on the other side by his dad and Odile next to him.

  
With a soft clap made by the queen, a door by the side opened and some maids rolled in with different delicacies of food.

  
As they served the royal family, Odile looked around the family again, a small smile on her face. Though she was still slightly nervous, she could spot kind hearts from afar as well and this made her feel much better about Ansel and his family.

  
He squeezed her hand comfortingly under the table and she felt herself relax more.  
This really wasn’t bad at all. Maybe her week here would be very good after all!

* * *

The waters clashed as thunder rumbled in the dark and very dreary skies.

  
Azkaban was dark, cold and filled with the demonic presence of the dementors which in turn made its prisoners miserable and feel the weight of the world on them.

  
Some had been reduced to miserable husks, some drooling, already feeling their humanity and souls leaving them, while some were strong enough to withstand the more dangerous desolate and empty feelings.

  
Azkaban prison was divided into 3 sections at the end of the war.

  
The first section was for petty crimes committed, so the dementor cold and harshness was not felt by the prisoners who weren’t spending up to 2 years in the prison.

  
The second section was the middle ground. For those convicted of worse crimes than the first section. They could feel the effects of the dementors in the halls, it was cold and chilly, and hopelessness roamed the halls occasionally. Prisoners sent here were those who weren’t sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of their lives.

  
And the third section which was high up the prison, the coldest and dreariest parts of the prison, where the worst criminals were placed. Criminals spending the rest of their lives in the prison. The parts where the dementors freely roamed. That place was not where one should be caught staying at.  
Fortunately for our prisoner, he was in the second section, so while he still felt the feeling of coldness and sadness in his heart, he still had quite a lot of other feelings to access.

  
Draco Malfoy sat in his prison cell, on his single slightly rickety bed, his eyes devoid of emotion as he breathed in and out.  
He had been in this cell ever since the war with the dark lord.

  
And he hadn’t come out of it lucky, not like Crabbe and Goyle, lucky bastards that they were, since they hadn’t been rewarded with the Dark Mark as the dark lord found them useless to him, leaving them as the dogs of the young Malfoy.

  
And so, they had been able to leave Azkaban after just 6 months especially since the crimes they had committed wasn’t at all super sinister.

  
Draco though, was going to be spending 15 of his years in this cell, and he had been told he was lucky.

  
He still scoffed whenever he thought about it.  
And apparently, he should be thankful for the girl who lived, who spoke on his behalf and shortened his sentence.

  
Shortened.

  
He despised her with his very being. Hated her so much that he wished death upon her.  
But there wasn’t much he could do from his cell.

  
There wasn’t even much he wanted to do.

  
“Inmate 452, you have visitors.”  
A guard said, speaking to him through the cage like metal door and he heard the door being unlocked.

* * *

“Crabbe, Goyle… it’s been a while…”  
He greeted the civilly as he sat across the table from them as they were left alone.

  
Crabbe and Goyle had certainly not changed since the 3 months he’d last seen them.

  
“Hello Draco. Sorry about that mate, things outside are hectic…”  
Goyle said and Crabbe nodded as he scowled before speaking.

  
“People still look at us suspiciously whenever we’re walking around in day light so we’re more or less sticking to knockturn alley now. Managed to get a cheap flat there too. It’s not good, but it’s something.”

  
After the war, the ministry had seized the accounts of death eaters and donated them to various parts of the magical world, only leaving small percentages for families left behind. Draco knew his mother was alive somewhere but according to these 2, had fled to France quite a while ago with her percentage of the money and had not been heard from since.

  
He hated her for that.

  
At least his father was in the 3rd section suffering with him. After all, he was the reason why Draco joined the death eaters in the first place.

  
As for Crabbe and Goyle, they were the only kids, Crabbe's mother was dead and Goyle's mother had apparently remarried and wanted nothing to do with him.

  
“But, you will not believe the rumors we’ve been hearing lately.”

  
Crabbe suddenly whispered, leaning towards Draco conspiratorially.

  
“Apparently, Potter is some kind of a Veela now!”

  
Draco frowned.

  
Veela?

“What do you mean Veela? You can’t just become one, it’s impossible.”

  
Goyle spoke up this time.  
“Well apparently she is now. Ran into Parkinson a few days ago who overheard Bones and that other friend of hers gossiping about some new change.”

  
Draco frowned.

  
A Veela?

  
After all this while, Potter wasn’t just a half blood, she was also a half breed.

  
He scoffed before looking back at the two.  
“Get me more information on whether she really is a half breed or not.”

* * *

As Draco settled back in his cell room once more, a sneer appeared on his face.

  
Oh he knew how revered Veelas were, but as a Malfoy, it had been instilled in him from the very beginning that anything not human was a disgusting creation.

  
He chuckled drily.

  
“Oh Odile Potter… I’ll get my revenge on you… one way or the other. It doesn’t matter if it doesn’t come directly through my hands… but I’ll make you pay.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I posted!
> 
> I'm still alive and I'm still going to keep updating no matter how long it takes!
> 
> So this will never be abandoned!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and look forward to another chapter!!


End file.
